


DOESNT MATTER NOW

by onescoupaday



Series: omegaverse [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: JEONGCHEOL ABO AU MPREGSeungcheol and Jeonghan were childhood bestfriends. They’ve always known they would grow up and become alphas. Seungcheol presented early but had to move to Seoul. Several years later, Jeonghan shows up at his house and turns out to be.... an omega?‼️‼️ EPILOGUE POSTED
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794214
Comments: 65
Kudos: 541





	1. He's a WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for beginners in omegaverse:
> 
> Alpha: leaders, biggest in built, scent is a strong earthy wooden smell. Can knot.  
> Beta: basically your everyday human. does not rely in scents. can be a big help to omegas in heat.  
> Omega: (male) softer, gentler on the roles. Scent may vary: sweet, citrus-y, etc. Experiences heat. Can get pregnant. 
> 
> This is just going to be light, nothing angsty (for once!!!) and fluffy at the end. Coz yay! who doesn't like jeongcheol family!!! <3

“Hyung! Hyung! Help me!” a crying Mingyu came running towards him. Seungcheol stood up from where he’s seated, his toy truck on his hand. “What’s wrong Mingyu?”

“There’s this hyung in the park! He’s bullying everyone!” Mingyu continued to cry, clinging onto him. “Please come, hyung! He’s making everyone cry!”

“It’s alright Mingyu. Come. I’ll deal with this.” Seungcheol straightened his back and readied his 8 year old self for a fight. “Come, show me where he is.”

From a distance, Seungcheol can already see a group of kids gathered near the swing. His friends Jun, Jihoon and Soonyoung were all there. He can see Jihoon arguing with someone while Jun tries to mediate and Soonyoung throwing flailing around. When Jun saw him, he immediately called, “Hyung! Help!”

Seungcheol went closer, “What’s going on?” he asked Jihoon. But before the latter can even answer, an unfamiliar voice asked him, “And who are you?” Seungcheol turned to see the root of the commotion, “Who are you?” he asked back. There stood a kid, slightly taller than him but smaller in built. He hadn’t seen him before.

“What, are you their bodyguard?” the other kid asked. His tone condescending.

Seungcheol held his head higher, not wanting to look fazed. “They are my friends. Why are you making them cry?”

Soonyoung then suddenly wailed, “Hyung, he took my toys! Punch him!” Seungcheol saw the other kid, who’s right about his age, widen his eyes at Soonyoung, making the younger one cry even harder.

“It’s not nice to get somebody else’s toys. Give them back and I’ll let you off.” Seungcheol dared. It doesn’t matter if this other kid is taller, he’s sure he can knock him down with a single blow.

“You don’t scare me. Go away!” the other kid said, waving him off. “Pathetic betas.” he muttered under his breath but Seungcheol heard it. Feeling a surge of anger build up inside him, he grasped the other’s shirt and punched him square in the face.

The other fell down, shocked to his core. He brought up a hand to touch the part of his lip that got hit. He’s bleeding.

Seungcheol panicked. It was his first time punching someone. And he made him bleed! He was just about to go down on his knees and help the other up when a blow came directly at him. The kid punched him too!

A fist fight ensued right after with the smaller ones cheering for Seungcheol. Soon enough, their parents saw them and broke them apart. Seungcheol got in so much trouble that night. His dad left him to sleep in the foyer. But he felt a slight sense of fulfillment because he was able to protect his friends.

Seungcheol did not see the other kid that much the following days. Not until one day after school, he saw him at the park again, sat on the bench- his knees held up to his chest. He’s crying.

Seungcheol is a bit hesitant to approach, considering what happened the last time they were face to face, but the other just looked so lonely, sobbing uncontrollably. So he went to ask him what’s wrong.

“Go away!” the other kid said, burying his head on his knees.

Seungcheol wanted to, this kid has been nothing but rude to him after all. But there’s a part of him saying he should stay and comfort the other. So that’s what he did. He sat on the other side of the bench. The crying boy looked over to him, “I said go away.”

Seungcheol shook his head, “I’m not going. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. I’ll just sit here and accompany you till you feel better.”

The other kid just stared at him, hair a mess and his face wet all over with tears. He stared at Seungcheol for a good while, before burying his head on his knees again. They sat there for a good two hours. Neither spoke, there was no conversation at all. Until the other kid finally stood up and said he has to go home. Seungcheol just nodded and smiled and then he went home.

For the next few days, they would see each other there. There was no agreement about it, but out of instinct, Seungcheol felt the need to be there-- to show up even though the other kid refused his company. Every once in a while, Seungcheol will glance at the other, study his face for a bit and then look away when the other notices. They still don’t talk. But there’s this unfamiliar feeling inside Seungcheol, one he hadn’t felt before-- sort of a feeling of satisfaction, everytime he sits there to comfort the other.

“I think my parents are breaking up.” The other kid broke the silence one day. Seungcheol was surprised. He’s opening up to him.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” he said.

“It’s all my fault.” a sob. “I hadn’t presented yet.” The other kid let his head hang low.

“I hadn’t either.” Seungcheol said and the other looked up at him and there’s this different glint shining from his eyes. “You haven’t?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “It’s okay though. We’re both still pretty young. I’m sure it’ll happen soon.”

_Silence._

“I’m sorry I called you a beta.” came the other’s quiet voice. Seungcheol just smiled at him, “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being a beta anyway.” then he extended his hand, “I’m Seungcheol, by the way.”

He saw the other hesitate so he smiled at him again. “I’m Jeonghan.” he finally smiled.

Ever since that day, they became unseperable with the one often tagging with the other. Seungcheol’s younger friends were a bit jealous, but he assured them they are all still friends, just even better now that they have another hyung. He also found out they’re about the same age, with Jeonghan just two months younger than him. For Seungcheol, it was a relief. He never really had friends same his age and it was good that he had someone to share his worries with. He couldn’t share it with the younger ones, they’re still too young to even worry about presenting.

Jeonghan became his bestfriend. They became each other’s comfort and support. They had the same worries- coming from all-alpha families, the pressure really was great. For Seungcheol, it’s lesser, because his family is not really pressuring him, although he really is expected to become an alpha. Jeonghan had it tougher, his father was a dominant alpha who saw nothign good in betas and omegas. Seungcheol found out the reason why Jeonghan was crying in the park that day was because his dad threatened his mom of divorce if Jeonghan turns out to be other than an alpha.

With Jeonghan’s worries at home, Seungcheol found it best to always ask him to come over. His family loved Jeonghan. Seungcheol feels happy seeing Jeonghan happy. It was all that mattered.

Until they turned 13 and SEungcheol finally presented. He’s an alpha. Everybody expected that. He’s ecstatic. His family is proud of him. Their worry is finally over. Seungcheol is the youngest after all, and with him finally presenting, they are established as one of the strongest clans in their city.

However, Seungcheol becoming an alpha led to a gap between him and Jeonghan. He felt the other suddenly withdraw from their friendship. Seungcheol knew exactly what was wrong. Jeonghan was intimidated. So he made sure he let the other know that nothing has changed and that he’s got his back. Always.

“I’m sure it will be your turn soon, Hannie. I just know it.” Seungcheol assured him. “I’ll be here when it happens. I’ll always be here, Hannie.” and the other believed him.

But as fate would have it, Seungcheol is set to leave for the city. His father, being a very prominent figure, was able to secure a spot for him in one of the most acclaimed universities in Seoul. Seungcheol didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to leave Jeonghan. But he couldn’t really refuse his parents. Yes, they are supportive and kind and warm-hearted, but they are still a very traditional family. So what the parents decide on for their children will most likely push through. In the end, Seungcheol was forced to go.

On the day of his departure, he went to Jeonghan’s house, hoping to see his bestfriend. “Jeonghan isn’t really feeling well, Seungcheol. But I’ll make sure to tell him you dropped by.”

Seungcheol was heartbroken. Jeonghan refused to speak with him after he told him about moving away. And now he’s going and he’s not even able to say goodbye to his bestfriend.

\--

_10 years later_

_*ring ring ring*_

Seungcheol cursed and looked at his clock. Fuck, it’s 6:30 in the morning! Who even is calling at this time of day?

He glanced at his phone. _Mom._

_Fuck!_

“Hello mom.” he greeted, his voice rough. “Mom it’s too early for this. Wait wait WHAT?” he sprung up on his bed, hair totally disheveled. _“WHAT?!_ ”

“What?! What do you mean he’s coming? WHAAAT? Living here? How? WHAT Mom slow down!” he face palmed. Day isn’t starting too great, huh?

“I mean, it’s okay but why here? Can’t he get his own place? I only have one bedroom mom-- what do you mean share? WHAT? No! Just----” and the call got cut.

_What the fuck?_

_Jeonghan is coming to live with me?_

\--

Day really isn’t going great. It’s been really chaotic at work. His boss decided to be a lazy ass monkey today so he had to push up all the scheduled meetings. Great. Just great. Now he has to do the scheduling all over again.

He felt his phone vibrate and he fished it from his pocket. It’s a message from his mom. _‘Jeonghan should arrive anytime soon, honey. Make sure you’re home.’_

_Fuck!_

It’s not like he hated the thought of his old bestfriend coming over. It’s the suddenness that’s ticked him off. They could have at least let him know before hand! And where is Jeonghan even going to sleep? Seungcheol is sure Jeonghan is too big to fit on the couch. Surely, by now he’s presented and had developed the body of an alpha, right? So where is he going to sleep? It’s not like they can share a bed?

Seungcheol parked hastily, gathered his things and went straight to his studio. Massaging his temple, he sighed as he realized the need to clean. So he took off his office clothes and got to work.

When he finished, he slumped on his chair. Glancing at the clock, it reads 6:45. Well at least he’s got time to relax. He then concluded it’s best to shower so he can at least look presentable when his friend finally arrives.

Seungcheol honestly doesn’t know what to feel. Right now, he’s a huge mix of anxiety and excitement. It’s been 10 years since he last saw Jeonghan. He never really had the chance to visit after his move to the city. He was able to visit twice and on both ocassions, Jeonghan wasn’t around. Seungcheol finally realizes that majority of what he feels right now is anxiety. For sure their first meeting will be awkward. How did they even get Jeonghan to agree to live with him? Does that mean the younger one isn’t mad at him anymore? Seungcheol has so many questions. He turned off the shower, steam all over the room. Things will turn out fine. For sure the awkwardness will fade in no time, they are both grownup Alphas after all.

_*ring*_

The sound of his doorbell brought Seungcheol back to reality. _He’s here!_

Seungcheol wrapped a towel oaround his waist carelessly. “Coming!” he announced. He opened the door and lunged forward, “Hey Jeong---” cat got his tongue.

“Hey, Cheol. Long time no see.” and there stood a petite man, hair a mixture of blonde and red streaks, eyeglasses, red lips. “ _Jeonghan_.” Seungcheol breathed out, mouth gaping.

Jeonghan felt uncomfortable with hos much Seungcheol is staring so he cleared his throat. “Uhm, can I come in?”

Seungcheol finally regained his right mind, “Ah, yes of course. Sorry, come, do come in.” he made way for the younger man to enter.

Jeonghan looked around as he entered the living room. “Sorry, I don’t know why my mom offered for you to stay here. My place is relatively small.” Seungcheol scratched his head.

“It’s okay. Your place looks amazing.” Jeonghan smiled at him. Seungcheol felt weird. It’s been a really really long time since he last saw that smile. And did Jeonghan’s voice become softer?

“Well, I brought some food from home. Your mother made them.” Jeonghan changed the topic.

“Oh yeah, well, hold on let me just get dressed then let’s go eat.” Seungcheol bolted to his room, confused as to why his heart is beating so fast. _It’s just Jeonghan!_

He hurriedly dressed up and found the other setting the table. Wow he looks really pretty with the apron on. Seungcheol’s eyes widened. Did he just call Jeonghan…. _pretty_? No no no. Nope. Erase that thought.

They settled and began eating. “I’m sorry it was such short notice. The agency called so suddenly and said that I should show up for a meeting tomorrow.”

“It’s alright. I’m just really embarrassed about my place. But please make yourself at home.” Seungcheol said, smiling at the younger one. “What job were you looking to score, by the way?”

“Oh, I’ve been scouted as a model.” Seungcheol coughed rice. _A model??_

“Sorry.” he smiled sheepishly as he wiped his mouth. “Wow, model. I never thought you’d want to be one. You’ve always told me your dream was to become an officer in the army.”

Jeonghan scrunched up his nose at that, Seungcheol realized that question had made his friend uncomfortable. That was Jeonghan’s tell-tale. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright. Well, I didn’t really turn out to be suitable for the military. I mean, look at me.” there was bitterness laced in the other’s statement. Seungcheol felt so bad about bringing it up.

“You look really good though. You’re all bulked up now. It suits you.” Seungcheol felt a slight heat around his ears when Jeonghan complimented him. “You turned out to be the Alpha we always knew you would be.”

At the mention of that sensitive word, Seungcheol couldn’t help but ask Jeonghan, “Have you presented already?”

Jeonghan smiled bitterly, “I’m a _beta_ , Cheol.”

“ _Oh_.” was all Seungcheol could say. Jeonghan must have had it bad at home.

They finished dinner with more short and awkward conversations. They decided they’ll call it a night after that.

Seungcheol felt bad asking Jeonghan to sleep on the couch. And since he really isn’t big with his body, he decided it’ll be better to just share the bed.

Jeonghan refused at first but found himself agreeing anyway. Seungcheol assured himself it will not be awkward. It’s not the first time they’re sleeping beside each other, anyway. They’ve done this tons of time when they were kids, surely, nothing much has changed. And besides, it’s not like Jeonghan’s an omega.

Jeonghan sniffed a little, “What’s that smell?” he asked.

Seungcheol frowned, “What smell?”

“Hmm, just now I smelled.. leather?”

“Huh?” then Seungcheol realized, “Ah~ it must be my shoes. I recently bought them so the smell of leather is still quite strong.”

Jeonghan nodded and said, “Alright, I’ll just freshen up a little. You don’t have to wait up for me.”

And honestly, Seungcheol has no intention to. He’s had a long and rough day and some shut-eye can totally do him well. But there’s this feeling, he couldn’t quite explain what it is, that’s keeping him on his toes ever since Jeonghan arrived.

Minutes later, Jeonghan entered his room, clad in a blue floral pyjamas. He smells citrusy- Seungcheol noted.

The bed dipped on Jeonghan side. Seungcheol heard a soft sigh and then complete silence after that. Jeonghan must have fallen asleep already. He’s always been like that.

So with his new roommate, and the citrusy scent still lingering in the air, Seungcheol’s eyelids finally gave in and he fell asleep.

\--

The next few days, he didn’t really see Jeonghan much. When he wakes up, the other is still sleeping and when he comes home, Jeonghan is still out. The first two weeks went on like that. They would just communicate over the phone, and Seungcheol realized nothign much has changed for him. It doesn’t really feel like he’s got someone staying over. What just bothers him is the scent. Ever since Jeonghan came, his studio reeks of citrus. It’s not like he doesn’t like the smell. It’s just a little---- overwhelming.

It came as a surprise for Seungcheol one night when Jeonghan came home early. “Hey.” he greeted as the other walked towards him. “You’re here early.” _You look good,_ Seungcheol wanted to say. Jeonghan looks so good in leather pants.

“Yeah, we finished ahead of schedule. I think the photographer really liked this set.” Jeonghan was beaming.

“That’s good to know. Want some drinks?” Seungcheol offered, beer in hand. Jeonghan just smiled and took one, settling himself on the couch.

They talked about random things. Like where Seungcheol is working, how Jeonghan came to be a model, what happened to their friends back home and stuff like that. However, Seungcheol tiptoed around the topic of Jeonghan being a beta.

“It’s alright. You can ask me.” It’s like Jeonghan read his mind. When Seungcheol looked at him, there was this reassuring smile on his lips-- pretty much like the one he saw on him when they were kids. 

“So how did you… you know? Find out..”

“Well, there was no sure way of telling. It’s kinda like.. I missed the window, you know? I mean, I’m already 23, it’s very unusual if I suddenly turn out to become an alpha. And with this body? I doubt it. It was a relief though, if I may be honest. I mean, beta is better than omega, right?” Even after all these years of being apart, Seungcheol can still tell, with the bitterness from Jeonghan’s words, that the other is frustrated with how things worked out.

“Don’t worry, Cheol. I’m okay. I’ve come to terms with it. It’s not like there’s something I can do about it. So the best way was to move forward. Your mom helped me a lot. I pretty much lived in your house.” Jeonghan laughed softly as he recalled.

“Well I’m happy. At least my mom was there in my stead.”

“Yeah.”

Long silence ensued. Until Jeonghan broke it by saying he’s feeling sleepy.

Seungcheol settled on his-- their bed. Feleing the effect of alcohol take its toll on him. He was just about to close his eyes when a strong scent passed his nose. “What was that?” he asked, propping up.

“What?” Jeonghan eyed him weirdly.

“I-- I keep smelling fruits. Citrusy fruits.” Seungcheol said as he sniffed some more. Honestly, it smelled like a mixture of fruits and candies.

“That’s weird. I keep smelling something rustic. I don’t smell fruits at all.” Jeonghan said as he sat on his side of the bed.

Seungcheol tilted his head to the side, confused. _It’s pretty fucking weird alright._

When Seungcheol saw Jeonghan settle comfortably on their bed, he decided he’ll just ignore the scent and sleep on it. For sure, it’s nothing.

\--

Seungcheol woke up feeling something warm beside him. Jeonghan is moving a lot in his sleep. Seungcheol decided he’ll ignore it. He needs more sleep.

“Ugnhh~” Seungcheol’s eyes widened when he heard a moan. Is-- Jeonghan… _moaning_?

So he spun around and his mouth almost fell to the floor when he saw Jeonghan, half naked, writhing and soaked in his sweat.

_What the fuck!_ “Jeonghan!” Seungcheol sat up and shook his friend, wanting him to wake up. “Jeonghan!” he repeated, louder this time.

Jeonghan finally opened his eyes, but when their gazes met, Seungcheol was sure he saw somethign different. Jeonghan’s eyes looked--- clouded.. even blank.

In the state of confusion, Seungcheol didn’t know what to do. But what really brought him off was Jeonghan’s next action. He pulled Seungcheol down and kissed him.

_Kissed him._

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in shock. Next thing he knows, Jeonghan’s hands are all over him, tugging at him. “Come closer..” the younger man breathed out against his lips.

By this time, Seungcheol had lost his right mind. _Jeonghan looked so good_ \-- that much had not escaped him. _Jeonghan tastes so good_ \-- that too.

_Fuck it._ Seungcheol cursed and leaned down to kiss Jeonghan better. Whatever, Jeonghan must have gotten too drunk.

But then when he placed his hand on the younger’s hip, he pulled away, eyes even wider. He felt wetness on his hand.

_What…_

It’s finally making sense now…

“Alpha….” Jeonghan called at him.

_Jeonghan is an omega?!_


	2. KNOTTING HAPPENED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's heat, Seungcheol's rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first things first. A little background/explanation on the nature of this fic. 
> 
> ABO is freeform already as it is, but in this fic I decided i’ll add more fluidity by tweaking.changing some terms. 
> 
> First off, this is NOT a werewolf story. They are humans. Think of it as humanity evolving that allows them to have TWO genders. First gender (male.female) determined on birth and second gender when they reach their teen years up to 24 years old. During these years, they can either present as an alpha, beta or omega. (you’ll find out in this chapter why Jeonghan thought he’s a beta instead of an omega) 
> 
> Second, MATING does not mean BONDING. Mating is the act itself while bonding is the term used for the connection between the alpha and the omega. 
> 
> Now this is where I tweaked something. In this fic we will have TWO kinds of bonding. First: Emotional bond: state wherein the alpha and the omega starts to have feelings for each other. This bond is a little tricky because it might happen without the A/O knowing. However, emotional bonding does not mean they are bonded for life. 
> 
> Second: Blood bond: is the ultimate act of becoming one. (like marriage) this only happens when both parties are consenting. To perform the blood bond, the omega will have to cut a little on his scent gland and the alpha will lick it/ take in a little of his blood. This action also allows the alpha to permanently scent the omega as his. Once the cut heals, it will form a unique scar (kinda like a white tattoo) on the omega’s scent gland. From then on, the omega will sport the same scent as his alpha and can therefore no longer be claimed by other alphas.
> 
> Slick, by the way is a form of self-lubricant discharged by the omega. 
> 
> Also, just to give a heads up. This fic will contain breastfeeding omega so if you’re not comfortable with that, I suggest not reading this. 
> 
> I will add more terms on the last chapter. :) I’m sorry this note was lengthy. I have to make sure everyone understands the concept.
> 
> PS: big thanks to Yuki for helping me get out of my writer's block. I had intended to update this sooner but i'm simply stuck! If it weren't for this amazing sister i have, i might still be lurking and dry lmao! ILYSM HUN <3 I'm so lucky to have you!

“He’s in heat.” Joshua, Seungcheol’s closest friend and a beta, said as he looked over at Jeonghan. “Why were you two even sleeping beside each other? Of course an alpha will trigger an omega’s heat, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol is seated on the couch, hands on his head. He’s a mixture of sleepy and panicked. “Shua, I didn’t know. He said he’s a beta.”

“Wait, so.. he didn’t know? You mean to tell me this is his first heat?” Shua’s eyes grew even wider. “Seungcheol! Don’t you know how dangerous it is for him at this point? He needs an alpha to take care of him! And how come you don’t know this? You’re an alpha you’re supposed to know how to care for your omega.”

“I’m not his alpha.” Seungcheol said. He knew about omegas and their heat. He knew about it-- but obviously not well enough. He grew up in a family of all-alphas. They were taught the basics, alright. But he’s really not prepared for this.

“Take off your shirt.” Shua suddenly commanded him. “Faster, take off your shirt!” so he did and gave it to the beta. Joshua entered the room and gave it to Jeonghan who immediately took it and sniffed.

Joshua went out and closed the door behind him. “Don’t go in there unless you really need to. He’s craving for your scent. Just give him your shirt to at least help him get by. Most heats run for 3 to 5 days so just hide him there until it passes.” the Shua collects his things. “I have a patient coming in, you think you’ll be able to hold out until I come back later tonight? I’ll get some suppresants from the clinic.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot.” Seungcheol sees him off. “Let me know if anything, alright? And don’t even linger around- not if you want to trigger your rut too.”

The alpha nodded. It’s true. Even with the door closed he can smell the overwhelmingly sweetness of Jeonghan’s scent. He has no idea how he can get through the day without giving in.

Once Shua has left, Seungcheol settled on the couch. How even did he get himself in this situation? Life, despite its ups and downs, has been fairly good to him. There’s a lot of struggle at work but it’s natural. Sure enough, once his training is done, he’ll be in a higher position in the company just like his father promised. He also managed to keep his lovelife uncomplicated so far, thus there are no distractions. He made sure to only fool around with betas therefore avoiding the risk of having children. He’s too young to settle down.

“Alpha!” Jeonghan’s moans cut off his thoughts. Seungcheol masaged his temple. This is so frustrating! He wants to help his friend but he’s well aware the only way to help Jeonghan is to take care of his sexual needs. Suddenly, Seungcheol recalled how Jeonghan kissed him earlier. It was.. good? No-- _amazing_. Possibly the best kiss he’s ever had. And Jeonghan’s skin.. his silky flushed skin that was so warm to his touch. And the way he moaned-- god his moans alone drives him mad, crazy with desire.

Seungcheol grunted as he pictured how Jeonghan looked the night before. He felt his pants tighten. _Fuck_. Now he’s hard. _He’s hard for Jeonghan._

He shook his head furiously. _No. NO!_ He’s not touching himself. He’s not going in his rut. No. Not even when Jeonghan’s just next door. Not even when his scent is overwhelmingly sweet and Seungcheol just wants to bury his face on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck all day. _No! Self control, Seungcheol._ He is your bestfriend. And it is his first heat. How even is he going to explain to Jeonghan what happened once this passes? That he took advantage of Jeonghan’s vulnerability? No. He just can’t. He has to be strong. He cannot give in.

Seungcheol stands up and rushes to the bathroom. He opens the shower and lets the cold water rain down on his still clothed-body. _Shit._ Jeonghan’s heat is already affecting him.

Once he’s calmed down, he changed his clothes and returned to the couch. He stilled to listen in on Jeonghan and was relieved that the younger man is silent.. He must have fallen asleep. Seungcheol took this opportunity to catch up on sleep too, praying that Shua gets back quickly with those supressants.

\--

Seungcheol was awoken by a loud thud. Jeonghan! He rushed to the room and saw the other have fallen off the bed. He picked him up and Jeonghan held onto him so tight, moaning in contentment when his nose nuzzled on Seungcheol scent gland. “Alpha..” he purred. Seungcheol placed his on the bed again but realized the bed is wet all over with Jeonghan’s slick. Even Jeonghan is wet-- his erection well defined by his wet pyjamas. Seungcheol looked away quickly and focused on changing the bed sheet.

“I guess I have to change your clothes too.” Seungcheol muttered, looking at Jeonghan who’s on the floor with Seungcheol’s shirt pressed against his nose. The older man went to get a change of clothing for Jeonghan “Come on, hannie. Stand up.” he said as he helped Jeonghan up. Then he got on his knees and gulped. Looking away, he placed his fingers on the waistband of Jeonghan’s pyjamas and pulled it down. Seungcheol held his breath. Being this close to Jeonghan is intoxicating. He smells so sweet! Seungcheol successfully dressed up Jeonghan and led him to the bed. He took the shirt Shua gave the omega and the latter whined- almost cried out when the scent was removed form him. “It’s okay. Hold on, I’ll replace it.” Seungcheol said. He removed his own shirt and gave it to Jeonghan who immediately took it and sniffed it like his life depended on it. What shocked Seungcheol was the younger man’s next action: Jeonghan pushed down his pyjamas and started touching himself all the while sniffing on Seungcheol’s shirt- fully intoxicated by the alpha’s scent.

Seungcheol stared wide eyed, gulping, he can feel his own erection coming to life.

“Ughh~” Jeonghan moaned frustratingly, opening his eyes he was met by the alpha’s figure on the edge of the bed. “Alpha please…” he got on his knees. Seungcheol was immobile- he couldn’t move. “Please touch me..” Jeonghan begged, reaching out to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol felt a lump on his throat. Jeonghan-- _Jeonghan is so beautiful_. And right now, all Seungcheol could think about is how much he wants to help Jeonghan out of his heat.

“Cheol… touch me.” with the mention of his name and the way Jeonghan moaned it, Seungcheol finally lost his last remaining strand of self-restraint. He lunged forward to Jeonghan and captured the omega’s lips in a rough kiss. The latter eagerly kissed him back, even opening his mouth to welcome Seungcheol’s tongue.

The alpha groaned when Jeonghan’s heated palm touched his chest, even more when Jeonghan’s flushed torso came in contact with his own. Seungcheol’s mouth travelled down to the omega’s neck, nibbling his way down to Jeonghan’s scent gland. The omega moaned shamelessly when Seungcheol lapped his tongue on his scent gland.

“More, cheol.. please… touch me more..” Jeonghan cried out. Tears flowing down his eyes. And these tears brought Seungcheol back in his right mind. He halted. What was he doing? He can’t do this! He can’t go all the way. What is Jeonghan falls pregnant? What will he do then?

“Cheol, don’t stop..” Jeonghan reached for him again. “Please.. touch me.. fuck me..” and out of Jeonghan’s desperation, he turned around and got on his knees, leaning down so his face is on the bed and his ass up in the air, inches from Seungcheol’s face. “Please.. I want you..” he said as he reached a finger to tease his hole.

Seungcheol felt his chest constrict. How even is he going to refuse Jeonghan? How when he’s like this-- all wanton and needy and ready for him? He felt his erection throb inside his pants. _Fuck._ How does one remain rational at times like this?

Jeonghan continued to cry for him, his finger now inside his wet hole- slick dripping from it, down to his thighs. Seungcheol has to do something or Jeonghan might pass out. So the alpha finally decided. He’ll Jeonghan get off. But no penetration.

He took a deep breath before he leaned forward to hold Jeonghan’s wrist. “Hannie, turn around.” he said softly. Jeonghan obliged. “Open your legs for me Hannie. I will help you.” the omega did as told- opening his legs wide as Seungcheol settled himself in the middle. Jeonghan hissed when Seungcheol wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking gently. He thumbed the slit lathered with pre-cum and Jeonghan arched his back in pleasure. Seungcheol just studied the omega’s face. He’s breathtaking. How did Jeonghan become this beautiful?

Seungcheol knew jerking Jeonghan off is not enough so he wasted no time in teasing the omega’s soaked entrance. Seungcheol wa ssurprised at how Jeonghan’s hole sucked his finger in without any resistance. He must have been touching himself all day to be this loose. He inserted another finger, pushing all the way in then curling up. Jeonghan moaned so loud and bucked his hips up. “Cheol!” he exclaimed. “Oh please.. please..”

Seungcheol continued to massage Jeonghan’s prostate all the while his free hand strokes his length. Jeonghan is so lost in pleasure. He moaned Seungcheol’s name shamelessly, urging the alpha to penetrate him. Seungcheol held himself back. Despite his aching erection, he refuses to take advantage of his friend in his most vulnerable state. He doesnt want to taint the already cracked friendship. He’s drawing the line here.

Seungcheol fastened the pace of his hand and Jeonghan came so hard his eyes rolled back. He slumped on the bed, breathing erratic and totally spent. He’s barely awake. Seungcheol knew this will not end Jeonghan’s heat but this will at least allow him some relief and much needed rest. Seungcheol hopes Jeonghan’s sleep until Shua arrives with the medicine.

Seungcheol pulled out his fingers, staring at them all covered with Jeonghan’s slick. He bolted out of the room and into the bathroom to wash off Jeonghan’s slick from his hands. He grabbed his own erection, willing it to go away. _Fuck!_ He cursed in frustration. F _uck Jeonghan and his heat. Fuck his slick covered asshole!_ Seungcheol growled . He wanted to bury himself deep in it!

_And fuck guilt!_ He took off his pants and underwear and fisted his throbbing erection. Fuck! Jeonghan! He moaned. He brought his hand on his nose to sniff and God can he still smell Jeonghan there. _Shit!_ This is driving him insane!

He increased the pace of his hand and he came in no time. Cursing under his breath at how pathetic he looks. He just jerked off to Jeonghan. _Fuck!_

_*ring*_

_Shua!_ He cleaned himself up and put on his pants. He rushed to the door and welcomed his friend. Shua looked at him weirdly, “Why do you look so flushed?”

Seungcheol blushed and decided to change the subject instead, “What took you so long?”

Shua rolled his eyes at him, “A lot of patients came in today. How is he?” he placed his bag on the table and took out a bottle of medicine. “Here. Have him drink this once a day when he’s in heat. We’ll start with that dosage and then we’ll see if that can alleviate his episodes. You’ll have to look after him though, even after taking this his heat might come back randomly since he wasn’t taken care of by an alpha. We’ll increase the dosage if needed.”

Seungcheol just nodded. “Well, he’s asleep right now. I’ll make sure to give him that when he wakes up.”

“Once his heat passes though, you should talk to him about finding a mate. It’s too risky for him to go around unmated. And his heat will be too taxing because he’ll crave for an alpha’s touch.”

Seungcheol hesitated if he will tell his friend he actually did something to relieve the omega of his needs. He shook his head slightly, no. He should keep it to himself for now. “Shua, you think you can stay here for a while? I just need to go out and get some fresh air.”

Shue eyed him. “Alright. Just come back before 10 because I have to leave by then.” Seungcheol beamed at his friend. Thank God he’s got him!

\--

Seungcheol wandered to the nearby park. He needed to breathe. Needed to let everything sink in.

_Jeonghan is an omega._

That one was the hardest to register. He can already see Jeonghan’s disappointed face once his heat passes and he realizes what happened. Jeonghan will be so hurt. He was already so hurt when he thought he’s a beta… and now he presented as an omega… this will surely cause him a lot of pain. And he’ll have to deal with his parents… That was always the most sensitive topic for Jeonghan.

And how does he even explain to Jeonghan what happened? How he helped him? How is he going to tell him they almost had sex? That his heat almost triggered his rut? How do they even stay in one house, knowing fully well that Jeonghan can go in heat anytime? What if Seungcheol will not be strong enough to resist him then?

This is all just too much.

But mostly, what bothers Seungcheol the most is Shua’s words. Jeonghan finding a mate? Why does that not sit well with him? Why does he hate that thought so much? Seungcheol could not understand himself. Why does Jeonghan’s presence stir so much uncertainty inside him?

Seungcheol did not realize he’s been out for a long time. He checked his watch and panicked when he saw the time. _10:30 pm_ Shua’s going to kill him.

He hurried back to his apartment, hoping Jeonghan is still fast asleep.

\--

“I’ve been calling you!” Shua exclaimed once he got in. Seungcheol scratched his head and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I left my phone. I didn’t realize the time.”

Shua clicked his tongue. “Well he’s awake. He’s clear-headed and aware of what’s going on. He panicked when he saw me but I introduced myself, told him I’m a doctor and that if he has any other questions, he can call me or come visit my clinic. He’s still in denial… so you have to be careful with him for now.. let it sink in for him first.. and then maybe you two can talk. Also consider the option of him finding a new place to stay in.. it’s not advisable for the both of you to live under the same roof. It will just trigger his heat and your rut over and over again.”

“But isn’t letting him move out more dangerous? What if he goes on heat and some random alpha takes him?” Seungcheol shuddered at the mear thought. He has to protect Jeonghan.

“Well, it is risky. I’m just saying, it might become a lot of difficult especially for you if he stays here and if he remaing unmated. But if you think you can control yourself, then let him stay here. Who knows? Maybe you two will end up mating.”

“I-I don’t think so!” Seungcheol stuttered as he blushed.

“Yeah right. We both know you have little to no self control.” Shua grinned. “Anyways, I’m off. Remember to regulate his intake of the supressant, we don’t want him taking too much, okay?” Shua collected his things and left.

Seungcheol was left standing by the door to his room. Jeonghan is in there. He contemplated whether to come in or let the younger one have some time to collect his thoughts. _Ah, fuck it! I’m going in._ And he did. However his heart fell when he opened the door and saw Jeonghan seated on the floor, curled up with his knees close to his chest and head buried in between. This brought back memories for the alpha. This was like when they were kids and Jeonghan would cry at the park.

“Hannie..” he called softly as he made his way towards the younger man.

“Go away, Seungcheol.” there was firmness in the younger’s voice despite his sob. “Leave me alone.”

Even those words rang all too familiar with Seungcheol. Jeonghan pushed him away back then too. But they’re not kids anymore. They need to face this head on. “No.” he said. “I’m here for you.” 

“Fuck it Seungcheol, I said leave me alone!” Jeonghan finally snapped as he glared at the alpha. Seungcheol just stared at him and then suddenly Jeonghan cried out loud.

Seungcheol found himself hugging Jeonghan. The latter resisted his touch, but he hugged him anyways. Even Seungcheol is shocked by his own actions. But this felt like the right thing to do so he did it. Jeonghan can push him away, but he’s not leaving the younger again. “I’m here and I won’t go anywhere this time, Hannie. I will help you get through this.” he promised.

Jeonghan finally allowed himself to be hugged. He cried so much. Seungcheol felt his heart tearing into millions of pieces. He hated seeing Jeonghan cry. He hated that he cannot do anything to rectify the situation. He hated how fate is playing his bestfriend.

Seungcheol cuddled Jeonghan until the latter stopped crying. “I’m sorry…” Jeonghan said, his voice meek. “Don’t be. It’s okay.” Seungcheol assured him.

“I’m so embarrased. I didn’t want you to see me like that.” Jeonghan kept his head low, not wanting to meet Seungcheol’s gaze. “I had no idea I’m an omega. I’ve been around alphas a lot. No one triggered my heat and theirs scent were too faint and that’s when I started thinking that maybe I really am a beta.” Jeonghan explained. “I swear I had no idea..”

“Shh.. Hannie. It’s okay. I believe you. I was shocked too. I.. don’t have any experience with omegas.. I had no idea the sweet scent I kept smelling was coming from you. I should have known better. It was my lack of knowledge that brought upon this situation. So don’t be too hard on yourslelf Hannie. It’s okay.”

“But you… I can remember you… you touched me.” Jeonghan’s voice was almost inaudible. Seungcheol blushed at his words. “Yes. I… I did. I resisted the urge to. I felt so guilty. But I cannot leave you like that. I was afraid you’d pass out. So.. uh- I thought I should at least help.. get you off.”

Jeonghan cringed at his bestfriends words. “I’m sorry. It must have been awful.”

“No!” Seungcheol was surprised at how fast he answered, “I mean.. it.. wasn’t that bad.”

Awkward silence befell them. Jeonghan wriggled out of Seungcheol’s arms. “Well, I’m planning on moving out. Tomorrow, I’ll go look around. I can’t stay here anymore.. not with me having no control over my.. uh.. heat.” the younger said.

“There’s no rush!” Seungcheol said. “You’re safer here.. I’ll look after you.”

“Cheol.. let’s not make it harder for ourselves. I’m unmated.. and so are you. Keeping me here will only complicate things. I can do it. I’ll be fine.” Jeonghan smiled at him.

Seungcheol wanted to argue but nodded anyway. If that’s what Jeonghan wants, then he’ll support him.

\--

The next few days, Jeonghan barely comes home. Seungcheol is starting to worry. He’s not returning his calls too. So Seungcheol decided to skip work one day to wait for Jeonghan. The latte was surprised to see him in the apartment in the middle of the day.

“Where have you been, Hannie?”

“Work..”

“You haven’t been going home. What’s going on? Are you avoiding me?” Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself from asking. Jeonghan didn’t answer and instead made an excuse of going to the bathroom. Seungcheol followed him and stopped the door from closing. “What is going on?!” he finally snapped. He’s been on edge worrying about the younger man.

“Damn it, Seungcheol. Just let me be!” Jeonghan went past him.

“I’m worried sick, Jeonghan! At least answer my damn calls!”

“Just let me be okay? Leave me alone for now! I’m so frustrated I can’t get my own place. I’m avoiding you because I don’t want to smell you! Because your scent is too powerful and I can’t-- can’t go into heat again.”

Seungcheol was dumbfounded at his bestfriend’s answer. So Jeonghan is avoiding him because of that?

“But Hannie I--” Seungcheol was about to say something when Jeonghan suddenly covered his face. “Oh no.” the younger man exclaimed. “Oh no no no no _not again_.” Jeonghan ran to the bathroom.

Seungcheol is so confused. _What’s going on?_

“Hannie! What’s wrong?” he pounded the bathroom door. The younger man did not answer him which worried Seungcheol more. “Jeonghan! Open the door!”

“Just go away! Go away please!” Jeonghan pleaded. But how is Seungcheol even leaving not knowing what’s going on with Jeonghan?

So he went to his room and got the keys to the bathroom. He hurriedly unlocked the door and was welcomed by the scent of Jeonghan’s arousal.

_He.. he’s in heat again?_

“Please.. don’t come close. Please. Just leave.” Jeonghan begged again as he sat on the floor, shower open and the cold water raining down on him.

“Jeonghan..” Seungcheol breathed out. He’s trying to stay sane despite of how overwhelming Jeonghan’s scent is. Seungcheol knew the younger man is under the shower in hopes to mask the scent of his arousal, but it was too strong that the shower can barely hide it.

“Please Cheol. While I can still control myself. Please go out.” Jeonghan is almost crying.

But for Seungcheol it was too late. His rut has started. There’s no turning back now.

The alpha walked in huge strides as he closed the distance between them and picked up a resisting Jeonghan off the floor. “Cheol what are you doi--mmph!” Jeonghan was silenced by Seungcheol’s lips. His eyes wide. The older man carried him, their kiss unbroken, and led him to the bed.

Seungcheol hurriedly stripped Jeonghan of his wet clothes, casually dropping them to the floor. He took off his own clothes too then captures the omega’s lips in yet another kissing spree.

Jeonghan by now had finally succumbed to his heat and thus made no resistance to Seungcheol’s ministrations. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him in and urging him to deepen the kiss. Seungcheol bit on Jeonghan’s lower lip, causing the other to open his mouth and taking this opportunity to devour him while his hands roam the omega’s petite frame. Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan to the bed with him landing on top of the omega. He ravished his neck then, nipping at the skin leaving marks wherever his mouth lands. His hand found one of Jeonghan’s nipples. He pinched it- tugged on it making the other cry out in pleasure. Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol’s mouth closed in his other sensitive bud while still playing with the other one. Seungcheol liftedn Jeonghan’s left leg to wrap it around his hips and he reached for massage the omega’s behind. “Cheol!” Jeonghan cried out, wanting more.

The alpha obliged by teasing his already wet hole. “Hannie, you’re so wet.” he mumbled as he reached up to capture Jeonghan’s lips again. He pushed a single digit in and muffled Jeonghan’s moan by sucking on his tongue. The older man inserted another one and just like what he did the first time, he curled his fingers up and pressed on Jeonghan’s prostate. This action elicited a loud moan from the omega followed by a cry of wanting more.

Despite Seungcheol’s hazed mind, he made sure to prep Jeonghan well. And once he’s sure the younger man is loose enough, he positioned himself on his entrance and wetted himself with Jeonghan’s slick. “Hannie.. look at me.” he said through gritted teeth. Jeonghan opened his eyes-- same clouded eyes like his own. He finally pushed in and Jeonghan yelped at the intrusion. “Shh.. Hannie. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me.” Jeonghan struggled to but did so anyway. Seungcheol loved seeing Jeonghan’s face as he entered him. He fought the urge to just slam into Jeonghan completely .

“Cheol I--” Jeonghan couldn’t even finish his sentence, losing all sense with the feeling of fullness in his behind.

“It’s okay… just let me know when I can move..” Seungcheol steadied himself, focusing on the little self-control he has left.

It took Jeonghan a while but when he lifted his hips to thrust back on Seungcheol, the alpha knew Jeonghan has grown accustomed to his size. So he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated this-- pull out slowly and push back in.. all the way to the hilt-- until he noticed a change in Jeonghan’s tone and there he knew he’s found the spot he’s looking for.

Seungcheol increased his pace then.. the sound of flesh hitting flesh bundled with Jeonghan’s moans drives him a little over the edge so soon. “More Cheol.. please!” and the alpha could only obliged. He stopped for a bit, lifted Jeonghan’s legs so they rest on top of his arms and pushed forward so the omega’s behind is elevated. This position allows him more access and the first time he thrusted in, Jeonghan let out an incoherent moan.

The alpha thrusted so hard Jeonghan could only cry out in please, his coherence long left him. All he could say was Seungcheol’s name. Seungcheol continued pounding onto him, growling at how tight and hot Jeonghan feels around him. “Fuck.. Hannie.. I’m coming..” Seungcheol intended to pull out, however, just as when he was about to, Jeonghan yelped in pain and Seungcheol realized why. _He’s knotted him._

“Cheol it hurts!” Jeonghan cried out. “Take it out take it out!” he said despite his own orgasm. However, Seungcheol could not do anything. He’s knotted. There’s no way to pull out until he empties his seed inside Jeonghan. “Fuck!” he cursed, mainly because it felt too good, but also because this is not what he had planned.

Jeonghan cried as Seungcheol rode out his orgasm. Once he’s emptied, he slowly pulled out and Jeonghan rolled to his side.

“Hannie I--”

“Get out..” came the muffled cry.

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan. The latter’s face buried against the bed. He decided he’ll let him be for now.

He gathered his clothes on the floor and went outside. _Fuck! He’s knotted Jeonghan_!

He took his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. “Shua? Yeah.. something happened.”

\--

“This is what I was warning you about..” Shua said in a hushed voice, careful to not let Jeonghan hear. He went here directly after receiving Seungcheol’s call.

“It wasn’t intentional. My rut just suddenly happened.”

“Well that’s how a rut is! Just like his heat. It came so suddenly, right? There’s no way out of it once you two have entered that phase. And now you’re worried he will end up pregnant.”

Seungcheol ran his hands all over his face exasperatedly. “I was going to pull out..”

“But you didn’t. And there’s a 99.9 percent chance of a catch. You know omegas are most likely to get pregnant when they’re in heat.”

“How soon can we test him?”

“I don’t think we even need to. He might start to show symptoms after a few days. That’s how quick it develops.” Shua explains.

“Let’s still get him tested so we can be sure.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll come back in two days to draw some blood. Then I’ll have it checked on the lab.”

\--

Jeonghan refused to talk to Seungcheol since that day. He only lets Joshua in. The doctor did come back to get some blood samples from Jeonghan, assuring that they will find out the result after three days.

Seungcheol hated having to wait. But he had no other choice. However, on the day the results are expected to come out, he purposedly went home earlier than scheduled so Jeonghan hears the result from Joshua himself. But when he got home, he was welcomed by silence and a dark apartment. Jeonghan is nowhere to be found.

Just as when he’s about to call the younger man, a call from Joshua came in. He held his breath before answering.

_“Seungcheol, he’s pregnant.”_

\--

Jeonghan gripped on the armrest as he waited.

“Patient Yoon Jeonghan?” he heard the nurse call. The doctor will see you now.” Jeonghan breathed in deeply. He stood up slow as his legs felt like jelly.

He entered the doctor’s office with a small bow. “What can I do for you?” came the doctor’s stern voice.

“I’m here to terminate my pregnancy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM AWFUL!!!! I KNOW LMAO! I want to brick myself too! I promised myself this will be light and fluffy but look at all that angst!! 
> 
> Anyways, this ended up longer than I had originally planned (as usual) so there’s one more part. Hopefully, I can redeem myself on the last chapter :3 
> 
> Please please do leave some comments! Let me know if there are questions!! <3


	3. THE THINGS BETWEEN US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's pregnancy. Seungcheol's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's the big fat liar? 
> 
> Apparently, me! 
> 
> Sorry, i tried to cramp everything into one chapter but it's gotten really long and i felt like i made the necessary cut. So please please, look forward to the next (and last, promise!) chapter.

Jeonghan grips tight on the bottle in his hand as he strolled mindlessly around the park. Why is fate this hard on him? What ever did he do to deserve all this? Why now when he’s finally accepted the sad reality that he will never be the Alpha he thought he would be? Why now when he’s just reconnected with his precious friend?

He kicks on a rock. He just wants to disappear. He just wants to crawl under a rock and hide himself there. He just wanted a simple and quiet life. But look at him now: an omega, unmated and pregnant.

How even is he going to face Seungcheol? He’s ruined his friend’s life. Seungcheol didn’t want to settle down-- at least not yet. And Jeonghan isn’t even sure he’d want to settle with him. Keeping this baby means he will force himself onto his friend and Jeonghan didn’t want that-- didn’t want Seungcheol to stay with him out of pity and obligation. His heart hurts even thinking about it.

He opens his hand and looks at the bottle- the medicine the doctor gave him to terminate the pregnancy. He didn’t have to undergo any surgery since the fetus is in its early stages. He just has to drink the medicine and he will bleed for a few days and that’s that-- easy way out. Seungcheol doesn’t even have to know. Although that’s most likely not the case because by now Joshua must have told him.

_Jeonghan hesitates on going back to Seungcheol’s place. What if he’s there? What do I tell him? Would it be better if I just leave without telling him?_ Jeonghan tips his head back in frustration. This is all too much. It hasn’t even sunk on him that he’s an omega. His heat phase was all but a blur. Seungcheol touching him…. damn.. Seungcheol mated with him.. And now he’s carrying his child. What an upturn of events.

He stops walking, looks down, eyes fixed on his taut stomach. He lingers his hand over there… but settles his palm on top of his clothed stomach anyway. _I’m pregnant_.. he finally admits for the first time. A child will grow inside me. Seungcheol’s child. He can’t help but give a bitter smile. Despite everything that’s happened, a small part of him is happy he’s carrying a part of Seungcheol with him. He’s happy it’s with his bestfriend. He wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

But Jeonghan pops his own bubble. Seungcheol is not interested with him. He’s nothing but just a friend for the alpha. Heck, even Jeonghan isn’t sure if he’s into the other man. Yes, Seungcheol is perfect in his eyes… but does he see him that way? Romantically? Does he like him enough to want to try and start a family with him? Jeonghan is uncertain. His life is a mess. And he’s pretty sure he’s about the ruin his friendship with the only person he’s truly ever been friends with.

_But it’s his child too_ … Jeonghan contemplates. Wouldn’t deciding on his own taking away Seungcheol’s right as the father? He didn’t want to hurt Seungcheol that way. Not after storming in his life and creating such a huge mess. No. He has to make this decision with him.

Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan allows himself to go over his decision one last time. Then he fishes his phone from his pocket, turning it on to message his bestfriend.

_‘Cheol, we need to talk.’_

\--

Jeonghan quietly enters the apartment. He found Seungcheol’s shoes on the porch. _He’s home._

As if on cue, Seungcheol emerges from the bedroom, stops when he sees Jeonghan has returned.

“Cheol, I--” Jeonghan was going to apologize. He at least owe Seungcheol that after disappearing, after putting up an attitude every time they see each other.. He wants to tell him how sorry he is… for everything..

But Jeonghan wasn’t able to, because in a split second, Seungcheol has him enveloped in his arms-- his face buried on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

To say Jeonghan was taken aback was an understatement. What… What is this? Why is Seungcheol hugging him?

“Please stop disappearing on me..” came Seungcheol’s muffled plea. Jeonghan remains immobile, hands limp on his sides. Seungcheol pulls away, his hand finding Jeonghan’s arms. “Are you okay?” he asks softly. The omega could only nod, his eyes still wide, meeting Seungcheol’s worried ones.

“Come, let’s sit. We have a lot to talk about..” Seungcheol leads him to the couch. They shared an awkward silence for a bit, until Seungcheol faces him and lets go a deep breath. “Joshua told me.”

Jeonghan fiddles with his fingers. “I know.”

“So you know?”

“Yes.” came the meek reply.

“Since when?”

“I started showing symptoms a few days ago.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Another awkward silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Seungcheol asks.

Jeonghan kept his eyes down, “I was in denial. Everything happened so quicky I--- I… it was all too much too soon.” he admitted. “I’m so overwhelmed.”

Seungcheol studies his friend-- the way his head falls forward, the way he fiddles with his fingers… and how his legs are kept shut. Jeonghan must have been feeling so low. He feels so bad. He wasn’t even able to provide Jeonghan the emotional support he needs.

“Jeonghan, look.. I--” Seungcheol started. But Jeonghan cut him off. “I went to the clinic to get rid of it.” he said in one breathing. Even without looking, he knew Seungcheol was awashed with a surge of emotions. “W-what?” came the breathless reaction.

“I wanted to deal with this on my own. To spare you the trouble-- some of it anyway. I got the medicine. But I thought… that maybe… I should discuss it with you first.”

Silence. Seungcheol’s mouth gaping open. Jeonghan’s eyes fixed on the floor.

“Are you fucking serious, Jeonghan?” were the first words out of Seungcheol’s mouth once Jeonghan’s statement have registered on him. He saw the omega tensed beside him. “Look at me.” he said as softly as possible, his thumping heart echoing so loudly. “Hannie.. look at me.”

At the mention of Seungcheol’s nickname for him, Jeonghan looks up to meet the alpha’s eyes. “Why… why did you even consider that?” there was hurt in Seungcheol’s eyes-- almost like a betrayal. Did Jeonghan trust him so little? Does Jeonghan hate the thought of them becoming a family so much that he considered terminating the pregnancy?

“I wanted to give you an easy way out.” Jeonghan bites his bottom lip. “You didn’t want this.”

It’s true. Seungcheol didn’t want this. At least not yet. But since learning about Jeonghan’s condition, the thought of leaving the other one… even more the thought of getting rid of their child has never even crossed his mind. Not even once. Not even in the slightest.

“Look, Hannie.. I know.. I know this all happened too fast. I know you’re overwhelmed. I am too-- but definitely not much as you. But.. would it be too much to ask you to trust me? To believe in me that we can do this together?” Seungcheol’s voice was too gentle.. his gaze too. Jeonghan could melt if it was possible. But it’s not. And he shouldn’t be carried away.

“I don’t know Cheol..” he says looking away. He had to. Because any second longer that he stares back to Seungcheol’s loving eyes, he’d say yes to anything he says in a heartbeat. No. Jeonghan tells himself. I should be rational-- keep my mind straight. Ignore how suddenly, Seungcheol’s familiar scent is filling up his senses.

“Hannie.. we can do this. I’m here. I’ll be here all the way. I’m never leaving you.” and then there was that pain again. Jeonghan felt his chest narrowed at the familiar pang. There are those words again. I’m not leaving you.

“That’s the thing, Seungcheol. You said that before. You assured me-- promised me you’ll be there. But you weren’t. You left me.” Jeonghan didn’t want to have this conversation-- not when they have a million other things to talk about. But he has to let it out somehow. All those years of pent up anger-- a feeling he tried so hard to supress. It wasn’t fully Seungcheol’s fault. Life happened. He understood that. But he still can’t help but be hurt. “That’s why I thought about this-- getting rid of it. I don’t want you making empty promises to me again. I don’t want to force you to do this-- not when you have your whole life ahead of you.”

Jeonghan flinched when Seungcheol took his hand, clasping it with his own. “Hannie.. please believe me this time. I’m really not going anywhere. I will be here- all the way. I won’t leave you ever again. We can do this. I know the circumstances aren’t ideal.. but we can turn this thing around and make it good for the both of us and for our baby too. Please.. just trust me. I’ll do everything I can to protect you and our child.” Seungcheol finished that statement setting his eyes on Jeonghan’s flat tummy. Just imagining Jeonghan already showing sends tingle down his spine. Oh how he would love to see that.

Jeonghan looks at him and then to their hands, still clasped. He glaces at Seungcheol again, this time their eyes meeting-- talking. And he knew he’s decided.

“Okay.”

\--

Things were easier said than done-- that much Seungcheol is aware now. Now reality has sunk and is eating away at him. Can he really do this? Can he really support his own family? Will he be able to provide Jeonghan everything he needs? How about after their baby is born? What’s going to happen then?

He turns on his bed, struggling to fall asleep. But still failing. So he stood up and walked out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and got himself a cup of water- hoping it would somehow relax him.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan called out for him amidst his sleepy state. “Are you okay?”

“Hey. Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “I had a bad dream.”

Seungcheol closes the distance between them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m okay.” Jeonghan says. “But uh-- can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure. What is it?” Seungcheol asked. Despite the darkness surrounding them, there was an unmistakable blush adorning the omage’s cheeks. “Can I--uh.. _smell you_?” Seungcheol was caught off guard. This was the first time Jeonghan has requested something like this from him. But somehow, that small request made him so happy.

“Of course Hannie. Come, let’s go back to bed.” and he led Jeonghan inside their room. Lying down, he stretches his arm on which Jeonghan hesitantly settles his head upon. Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s tension. “Relax, Hannie. It’s okay. I don’t mind.” he smiles assuringly to the omega. Jeonghan finally allows himself to sink on Seungcheol’s arm.

Seungcheol releases his calming pheromones and as soon as the lemongrass-tinged scent lingered on Jeonghan’s nose, he heard the omega purr and close his eyes in content. “Thank you Cheol.” he whispers and it didn’t take long for Jeonghan to drift back to sleep.

As for Seungcheol, he found having Jeonghan in his arms brought him the sleep he was struggling to find.

\--

A month had passed by in a blur and Seungcheol and Jeonghan had found themselves working on a comfortable routine. Seungcheol talked to his father about shortening his training and the older alpha has finally given him a regular position- also bestowing an increase in salary. He had longer hours in the office but Seungcheol didn’t mind. What’s a little sacrifice to ensure his family’s comfortability in the future?

Jeonghan still models, taking advantage that a bump is barely visible but Seungcheol told him to be picky on the jobs he will take. It felt good, though, that despite his condition, he’s still able to bring home cash and not fully depend on his bestfriend. He refuses to be that burden although Seungcheol assures him it’s nothing to worry about.

One afternoon, Seungcheol finds himself going home early after finishing his tasks ahead of time. To his surprise, he finds Jeonghan lazying on the couch.

“Hannie, would you like to go with me to the groceries?” he asked as he put his briefcase down. The omega props himself up, “Only if you’re buying me my strawberry milk.” Seungcheol chukcles. It’s so nice that Jeonghan is back to his old silly self. This is the Jeonghan he remembers.

Strolling around the supermarket, Seungcheol watches the omega who’s too engrossed shopping. Just watching him like this, Seungcheol discovers a lot of new things about him. The cut of meat he prefers, how he likes tangerines better than apples, how he spends a long time picking body wash and how crazy he is with strawberry milk. Seungcheol smiles unknowingly, he can get used to this.

However, his mood turned sour when he noticed another alpha lingering around Jeonghan. He immediately closes in on him, puts his arm around Jeonghan and sends a death glare to the other man. “Is our baby doing okay?” he asks loudly, wanting the alpha to hear him loud and clear. Jeonghan gave him a look, but shrugged and answered, “Yep.” then he allowed Seungcheol’s arm to stay wrapped around him. Seungcheol curses mentally, thinking how many alphas must have tried to hit on his pregnant omega.

_His._

Fuck. Did he just say his? But Jeonghan wasn’t his. Is he? Seungcheol isn’t sure what to make of his slip. It must be their baby. Yes. The baby. It’s the baby binding them and making him become too overprotective and possesive of the omega. Yes. Surely, that it. Nothing more.

“Cheol, I’m done.” Jeonghan informs him. “Aren’t you getting anything?”

“Nope. I’m okay with whatever you got. Come, let’s pay.”

Once on the counter, Jeonghan starts separating his stuff from Seungcheol’s.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Seungcheol asks, peeved.

“I’ll pay for mine.” Jeonghan states.

“Jeonghan.” came Seungcheol’s meaningul warning. “I will pay.”

“No. I will pay for mine. I’m more than capable of doing so.” and Jeonghan proceeds to do as he wanted. Leaving Seungcheol stunned and somehow pissed.

The drive back home was quiet. Jeonghan wanted to ignore the tension, but by the way Seungcheol is gripping on the steering wheel, he knew something’s wrong. He didn’t ask, however, until they got home.

“What’s the problem?”

Seungcheol just shakes his head and makes a move to enter their bedroom. Jeonghan follows him, hand on his hip. “Cheol. I can smell you.” the omega said, referring to Seungcheol’s angry pheromones.

The alpha sighs in defeat, knowing he’s not escaping this conversation in any way. “I’m just pissed, alright.”

“Because?”

“Because you didn’t let me pay.”

Jeonghan scoffed, “Why is that so big of an issue? It shouldn’t be. I work, I get paid, I have enough money to buy things for myself. I didn’t want to rely on you even for that.”

“That’s the thing.” Seungcheol breathes out, looking at Jeonghan he continues, “I want you to.” Jeonghan had no words for that. “I work so hard, Hannie. I work so hard because I want to be able to provide you everything you need-- to the littlest of things. Since knowing you’re pregnant, that’s the only goal I have. To give you a comfortable life, to give you everything you want. Because that’s the least I could do compared to what you’re going through. So I was pissed because you didn’t let me today. I gues it’s my pride. But it’s a satisfaction even I don’t understand.” with Seungcheol’s confession, Jeonghan felt frustrated he didn’t realize this. He walked towards the alpha, placing his hand on the other’s chest. “Cheol, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I-- just.. don’t want to burden you so I’m trying to be as independent as I could. I didn’t realize my actions would make you feel bad. I’m sorry.”

“Hannie, you’ll never be a burden to me. So please, depend on me as much as you want and could. Allow me that responsibility, it’s really the least I can do.” Seungcheol tells him and knowing that, Jeonghan’s heart is filled with an unfamiliar warmth. “From now on, please let me, is that alright?” Seungcheol leans forward to meet his gaze.

It was a little too close for Jeonghan’s comfort, but he didn’t mind and instead just said, “Okay.”

\--

Seungcheol grows frustrated as the days pass by. With Jeonghan three months along, he noticed the spike in the other’s behavior. He’s been snappy every single day the alpha walks on eggshells around him. He wanted to ignore it, but it’s not easy because of how Jeonghan acts. He doesn’t try to hide it and even if he does, Seungcheol would smell it anyway. If Jeonghan’s scent was overwhelming before pregnancy, it’s overly intoxicating right now. Seungcheol hated the smell and so, out of frustration, he called Jeonghan out about it one night, “Han, can you stop already? I’m getting a headache because of how foul your mood is.”

Jeonghan sent him a glare, “I’m not doing anything.”

“I know. But you know I can smell you. And I’m just so exhausted I’ve had a long day today so I’d appreciate it if you tone it down a little. Or tell me what’s making you so snappy so we can get over this once and for all.”

“I don’t want to.” came the brief reply.

Seungcheol massages his temple. “Dear God, Jeonghan, please cut me some slack.”

Jeonghan stood up, “Alright I’m leaving,” and he stomps on his way to the door.

“Wait wait-- Jeonghan!” Seungcheol calls him, and the omega turns to look at him in spite. “Please, tell me what’s going on. I can smell your mood, but I wouldn’t know everything that’s on your mind unless you tell me.”

There was a brief silence before Jeonghan finally spoke, “You ate my strawberries.”

Seungcheol could not believe what he heard, “What?”

“You heard me.” and by now, a slight blush has creeped on Jeonghan’s neck up to his cheeks.

“That.. that’s what got you all riled up these past few days?” _Unbelievable._

“But it’s _mine._ ” Jeonghan whined and Seungcheol saw tears forming in his eyes.

“Hannie.. I’m..” Jeonghan finally allows himself to cry out loud when Seungcheol’s arms embraced him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’ll buy you more okay?” Jeonghan nods into the embrace. Seungcheol laughed at the other’s antics and the omega lightly hits him on the chest. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry.. you’re just too cute.” Seungcheol said, looking at Jeonghan with adoration.

“I can’t help it.. it’s the hormones. I hate them.” Jeonghan cried some more.

“Shh.. it’s okay Hannie. It’s okay.. I promise I’ll buy you more strawberries so stop being mad, okay?” The alpha said as he caressed the other’s back.

“Okay.” came the muffled reply.

\--

By now, there is no point in denying that Seungcheol is attracted to Jeonghan. The omega is beautiful and Seungcheol will never get tired saying that-- but only to himself. What makes Jeonghan even more beautiful though, is his growing baby bump. He’s already showing and Seungcheol could not help but beam everytime he catches a glimpse of the omega’s bump.

But would it be weird to say that Jeonghan looks unbelievably sexy with that added curve? To the point that Seungcheol struggles with a hard-on almost every night? Especially when Jeonghan is deep in his sleep and his lose shirt lifts a little exposing his bump? And his skin-- _oh God his skin_ \-- it’s like it’s calling Seungcheol- begging to be touched.

And that one time Jeonghan forgot to lock the bathroom, and Seungcheol walked in on him while he’s taking a shower. Seungcheol cannot get that image out of his mind. It drives him crazy.

He wants to touch Jeonghan.

_He wants him._

And it seems the feeling is mutual because one fateful day, Seungcheol arrived early and was welcomed by a scent he knew all too well. Jeonghan’s arousal.

He made his way inside their apartment, noticing their bedroom door slightly ajar, and he felt as if his soul left his body when what welcomed him was the sight of Jeonghan pleasuring himself-- one hand working on his hole and the other clutching tighly onto Seungcheol’s shirt pressed against his nose.

Seungcheol felt his throat tighten-- his pants too. For how will it not when the omega is lying there completely trashed in pleasure and relying on nothing but his shirt to get himself off.

Seungcheol went into full battle mode with himself. One part of him wants to just storm inside and take Jeonghan right there and then while the better part of him tells him to turn away. And despite his growing arousal, Seungcheol is leaning to the latter option, but when he heard Jeonghan cry out his name, he forgot about self-control and went with the first option.

He flung the door open, making Jeonghan jump in surprise. “Stay right there.” Seungcheol commanded, voice low and hoarse. “Just as you are, Hannie.” and he worked on taking off his clothes, almost ripping his buttoned shirt due to his impatience.

Jeonghan, although confused and obviously shocked, did not move a musle and just stared back at the alpha looking all flushed.

Seungcheol climbed up to their bed, not wasting time by burying himself completely into Jeonghan’s warmth. The heat in unbelievably immense and he could feel it creeping up from his crotch to his torso and up to his head. He’s drunk on Jeonghan and he never wants to sober up.

Jeonghan clung onto him and Seungcheol loved everything that came out from the omega’s mouth. All those little noises, the way his pitch would rise a notch when Seungcheol hits his sweet spot and how he moans the alpha’s name as if it’s the only language he knows how to speak..

“Hannie, I’m not.. going to last very long.” Seungcheol admitted. He hated himself for it, but really, how can one last long when Jeonghan is writhing under you like this? Seungcheol even thinks it’s possible to cum immediately upon entering Jeonghan.. that’s how good it feels.

Jeonghan brought him closer, his hand fisted on the alpha’s hair. “Me too, Cheol.” he breathed against the other’s lips. Seungcheol reached to stroke Jeonghan’s length, willing him to reach his high. Seungcheol tried so hard to not crash down onto Jeonghan, afraid he’s squish his bump. “Cheol--” and that was it for Jeonghan. He orgasm reverberating all throughout his body and with his muscle tensing, Seungcheol followed suit, groaning low as he rode his climax.

Seungcheol rolled to Jeonghan’s side, both breathing erratic but as their orgasms die down, Seungcheol felt the tension building up. Suddenly, both of them realized this is the first time they had sex wherein they are not under their heat spells.

“You okay?” _Pathetic._ That was Seungcheol’s attempt at small talk. Even he cringed at that.

“Yeah.” Jeonghan said, still catching his breath.

“Did it hurt?”

“No.”

“What brought it on?” Seungcheol was curious.

Jeonghan propped himself up and faced Seungcheol. “Hormones, Cheol. Hormones is what it is.” then he rolled his eyes. Seungcheol chuckled, loving this sudden carefree Jeonghan. So he thought he should play it too, “Well, don’t hesitate to ask me next time. Since I’m partially at fault for the hormones.”

Jeonghan then stood up and threw a pillow at his face. “There will be no next time.”

Except there was. Since that day, Jeonghan became more open to Seungcheol. He’d never initiate but he wouldn’t resist either. And since then they established this as part of their routine. No labels, just a means to an end. A scratch to an itch. A need they have to satisfy. But soon enough, they knew they had to step outside their litle bubble and face a more pressing issue.

Their parents.

\--

It took a good convincing to drag Jeonghan back to their hometown. He wanted to avoid it as much as possible, but he knew it was unevitable. He just made one request to Seungcheol though: to not let his father see him like this.

“I promise, Hannie. We’ll just be at our house. We don’t have to go to yours so you don’t see your father.

Seungcheol’s parents took the news surprisingly easy. His mom was most delighted. “You’re finally officially part of our family, Jeonghannie!” she exclaimed, clasping Jeonghan’s hand with hers.

“Ahh, auntie it’s not--”

“Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?” Seungcheol said. He led his mother to the kitchen. “Mom, we’re not together.” he told her. Confusion was written all over his mom’s face. “We’re not together like that. So please, be sensitive on what you tell Jeonghan.”

“So you haven’t bonded?” his mom asked. Seungcheol shook his head. “But I swear I felt a bond? Was it the baby? Is the baby the only thread binding you together?”

“I don’t know mom. We really haven’t talked about it. I don’t want to bring it up, he already has a lot on his plate like this. I don’t want him to stress about where we stand too. What’s important is that this works for us right now. We’ll worry about the other things once this is done.”

His mom looked at him, worry written all over her face. “Just… don’t hurt him Cheollie, okay? He’s been through so much..”

“I know mom.. I know. I’ll protect him. That’s the least I can do.”

“Did he tell you? That I was encouraging him to go to Seoul after you left?”

Seungcheol looked at his mother. “You did? Then why didn’t he…”

“He was worried about presenting as an omega. He waited till he turned 23, he waited till he was sure of being a beta, to reunite with you. He was so scared-- so closed off. It didn’t help that his father verbally abused him for years. That’s why when he’s finally decided on moving to Seoul, I pushed for him to stay with you.. because he needed someone with him. Someone familiar.. someone who loves him. Jeonghan is a wonderful kid, Cheollie. I hope.. whatever it is going on with the both of you and whatever decision you arrive on in the future.. I hope you see that he’s an amazing person capable of loving you so wholeheartedly.” Seungcheol was rendered speechless upon hearing his mother’s statement. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Jeonghan had endured so much.

And now all he could think off is how to protect Jeonghan from everything bad and just give him the best this life has to offer. But to what extent? How with their relationship undefined like this? He’s not even sure how he feels for the omega.

Seungcheol’s mother excused herself to join their family on the livingroom. This time, she talked to Jeonghan. “How are you feeling, Jeonghannie?” she gave him a a warm smile and it is a comfort for Jeonghan.

“I’m okay, auntie. Still adjusting but doing well so far.”

“Jeonghannie.. I hope you know you and your unborn child are very much welcome in our family. You know I’ve always treated you like my own and now.. with you carrying Cheollie’s baby.. I’m just so delighted.” Seungcheol’s mother gushed, placing her hand gently on top of Jeonghan’s tummy.

“I’ve been putting off the thought of having a grandchild.. because I thought Seungcheol had no intentions of settling down with an omega. Did he tell you he’s only dated betas? That kid.. I seriously thought he and Joshua would end up together they’ve been dating so well I--”

“Joshua?” Jeonghan cut her off.

“Yes, the doctor. Anyways, they’ve been at it for some time so I thought it’s serious but I guess not because here you are! And I’m so happy it’s you!”

Jeonghan, with this new information, was only able to smile at her in return. Joshua and Seungcheol used to date? Why haven’t Seungcheol told him that?

Just then, the main door opened and the person Jeonghan wanted to see the least came bolting in.

_“Dad.”_

Jeonghan’s father looked at him and down to his bump in disgust. “Why you little--” and he made a gesture of hitting Jeonghan. The omega readied himself for the blow.. but it never came. When he looked up, Seungcheol is there, blocking his father.

“Sir.. hurt me instead.” Seungcheol said.

“Cheol, no.” Jeonghan contradicted.

Jeonghan’s father paid no attention to Seungcheol and instead looked over at Jeonghan and said, “You good for nothing shit! Don’t ever show your face to me! You are not my son anymore!” and then he left.

Jeonghan felt his knees give in under his weight and Seungcheol was quick enough to catch him. “Cheollie, I think you need to take Jeonghan back home.” his mother said. The alpha nodded and after gathering their things, they went straight to the car and drove back home.

Once back in the comfort of their home, Jeonghan allowed himself to let out the breath he was holding. He placed his palm on his on his growing belly, silently cooing his baby, letting the little peanut know he’s okay.

But despite his best efforts, Seungcheol smelled the omega’s sorrows and not being able to hold back anymore, he hugged him from behind. Jeonghan flinched to his touch. “Cheol…”

“Let’s stay like this for a while.. Just-- just please let me.” then the alpha released his calming pheromones. Jeonghan, however, wasn’t sure what calmed him down. Was it the pheromones or Seungcheol’s warmth pressed against him.

Seungcheol spun him around, cupping his face Jeonghan could see the sadness in the alpha’s eyes. “Cheol.. I’m okay..” he assured the alpha.

“I know you are. You’re strong.” the alpha said, “But I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, Hannie.” and then Seungcheol leaned forward, his lips pressed against Jeonghan’s. He didn’t move yet, as if testing the waters. He was waiting for Jeonghan to pull back, but he let a sigh of relief when the younger instead pulled him closer and moved his lips to meet Seungcheol’s.

It was their first time to kiss. Just kiss. Innocent, uncertain yet familiar. And Seungcheol loved every moment of it. He’s silently hoping Jeonghan is too.

That night ended with Jeonghan wrapped in his arms, feeding off his pheromones and Seungcheol will gladly give him everything he has. Because right now, he knew for sure. He’s in love with Jeonghan.

\--

Seungcheol smiles as he scans the room. It’s perfect. It’s the perfect place to move into. The perfect place to start a family.

“I’ll sign the lease.” he told the agent. The agent told him to wait there while he got on with the paperwork. Seungcheol happily did as told. I hope Jeonghan likes it here. He smiles fondly as he takes a peek of the bathroom. It has a tub. He specifically looked for a place with this feature because he knew Jeonghan loved taking long warm baths.

Walking to the master’s bedroom, he imagines their king sized bed and where they will put the crib. This excites him immensely. He cannot wait to build a life with Jeonghan.

One Jeonghan gives birth, he’ll make sure to confess to him immediately. It will take all of his willpower to not do it this instant, but he’ll work hard. He hopes Jeonghan feels the same.

The agent came back with the paperwork and after Seungcheol signed on them, the agent handed him the keys. They can move in anytime they want. Perfect.

That night he went home giddy. He cannot wait to tell Jeonghan.

However, Jeonghan’s greeting to him wasn’t what he expected.

“Cheol.. after I give birth.. do you think I.. I could set off to find my mate?”

Seungcheol’s heart broke in pieces. Jeonghan will leave him.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i like angsty cliffies? I myself don't know. But hey. Sweet Seungcheol, right? right?? 
> 
> I'll work on the final one asap. But please do let me know your thoughts on this one? I get more inspired to write when i read your comments <3


	4. MARK ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. first off. i did not mean for this to be 17k words long. i just typed away in my phone notepad and when i transferred it to word, i was stunned to see the total number of words. but i'm happy. over all i love how this turned out. <3 i guess, the length is to compensate for the delay in update. :)) 
> 
> Also, would like to remind before you start reading.   
> Emotional bonding is different from Blood Bonding/Marking.   
> I've inserted a link in the end notes for mood board, and that's where you can see how Jeonghan's mark look like. 
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to my wonderful girls: 
> 
> Eomma, for anticipating this so much!   
> Jay, Paw, Leng & Juls for always hyping me up and talking me through my writer's block  
> And lastly, for Yuki, who's been very patient with me since i started writing this. Your ideas and uplifting words really helped me a lot. Thank you so much huns!! <3

“Hannie put that box down!” Seungcheol exclaimed as he saw Jeonghan entering their new apartment carrying a box. “It’s not that heavy Cheol.” the latter said but still, Seungcheol was quick to get the box from him. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Seriously, you have to let me help Cheol. You can’t expect me to just sit in a corner and watch as you move everything.”

“I’m not the one moving everything, that’s why I hired movers to do it for us. Now please listen to me because I don’t want _our baby_ to get tired.” Seungcheol placed his hands on his hips.

With the mention of ‘our baby’, Jeonghan blushed and looked away. It still feels weird hearing that.

“The bathroom-- maybe you can do the bathroom.” Seungcheol suggested. Jeonghan nodded and went past him. Sliding the bathroom door open, he saw a box seated on the vanity and when he opened it, he saw several scented candles and bath bombs. Immediately, he was delighted. It was sweet of Seungcheol to buy him this- sweet of him to remember he liked these.

So for the rest of the afternoon, he busied himself with setting up the bathroom as he liked. Seungcheol had minimal toiletries and Jeonghan could not help but feel a little embarrassed seeing as how his stuff occupied more than half of the space.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he saw Seungcheol standing in the middle of the living room, seemingly scanning the entirety of their new apartment. This was definitely an upgrade from his small studio unit. Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel a little guilty thinking Seungcheol was forced to step up because of their situation-- _because of him_.

He studied the older man. He looked happy, but there’s this bitter smile on his lips. Jeonghan wondered if that’s because of him.

\--

Seungcheol stood in the middle of the living room. They had just finished fixing the furnitures and he realized how exhausting it is to move houses. But he’s happy. This is their home now. This is where his child will grow up. He scans his eyes around, imagining a baby crawling then a toddler running around.. oh how he would love to see that. But suddenly he was reminded of Jeonghan’s words that night.

_“Cheol.. after I give birth.. do you think I.. I could set off to find my mate?”_

His heart ached. So Jeonghan is thinking of leaving him after all? Does Jeonghan not feel anything? Seungcheol is sure he’s feeling a bond forming.. is it only because of the baby? He hoped not. For what is the point of building this home if Jeonghan wouldn’t be here?

\--

Seungcheol stepped out from the shower. Entering their new bedroom, he had expected to see Jeonghan in their bed. But he’s not. Seungcheol frowned. Then he suddenly heard a noise coming from the small guest room.

He opened the door and saw Jeonghan seated on the edge of the small bed. “What are you doing there?” he asked.

“I’m going to bed. I’m tired.” the latter explained.

“What? This is not your bedroom.”

“Cheol… seriously.. I don’t mind it here. I---”

“But--”

“And I would like to have some privacy, that’s why.” and when Jeonghan said that, Seungcheol knew he lost. So with a sigh, he closed the door and went back to his bedroom. He plopped himself down on the king-sized bed. It felt so empty. Jeonghan was supposed to sleep here with him.

It must have been the events today but Seungcheol soon found himself dozing off.

Nudge “-- _Cheol_?”

Another nudge. “---- Cheol wake up.” Seungcheol stirred in his sleep. Opening one eye, he saw Jeonghan at the foot of his bed. “Hannie… what’s wrong?” he rubbed his eyes open.

“Uhm… I can’t sleep..” came the omega’s quiet voice.

“Why? Are you hurt somewhere? What’s going on?” Seungcheol sat up, eyes full of concern.

“N-no.. I’m okay.. it’s just… _I can’t smell you_..”

“What?”

“I know.. it’s stupid. But I can’t sleep because the baby is looking for your scent..” then he continued. “Can you maybe scent my room?”

Seungcheol had something better in mind. “How about just sleep here?”

“N-no. I-- just your scent is enough. Can you? Please? _For the baby_?” Seungcheol chuckled seeing Jeonghan’s puppy eyes. “Alright, come on.” and then he got up from the bed. Jeonghan hurried to his room in small tip-toeing steps with Seungcheol tailing behind him. Once inside his bedroom, Jeonghan sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at Seungcheol expectantly. The alpha wasted no time in releasing his scent. He made sure he added a mix of his calming pheromones to make the pregnant omega sleep better. He saw Jeonghan closed his eyes and breathe in his scent while rubbing a comforting hand on his now very obvious bump.

Seungcheol loved the sight. Unknowingly, he released a lot of happy pheromones too.

“You smell so good..” Jeonghan couldn’t help but purr. Upon realizing he just did, he clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed. “It’s okay Hannie.. it’s normal.” Seungcheol assured him. “That scent enough?” he asked and Jeonghan nodded, still embarrassed. “Alright then. Wake me up if you need anything else okay?”

\--

Seungcheol felt a tug on his shirt. “-- _Cheol_ …” he ignored it. He must be dreaming. But then he felt another tug followed by his bed dipping to one side. “-- _Seungcheol_ …”

The alpha finally woke up and was surprised to see Jeonghan seated on the edge of his bed. He glanced at the clock. _2am_. “Hannie.. why are you still up?”

“Your scent is gone… and the baby won’t stop turning.” Seungcheol saw tears forming in the omega’s eyes. “I’m sorry I keep waking you up..” Seungcheol panicked and reached out to Jeonghan, wrapping him in his arms. “No… Hannie it’s okay. Don’t cry.”

“Don’t get me wrong..” Jeonghan sobbed. “It’s the hormones. Fucking hormones making me a cry baby.” Seungcheol could not help but laugh at Jeonghan’s antics but was quick to say sorry when the crying omega shot him a death glare. “Come Hannie, lie down. Just sleep here for tonight.” and this time, Jeonghan did not refuse. Seungcheol lie on his side with his arm supporting his head. He felt the urge to touch Jeonghan’s bump. “May I?” he asked softly and Jeonghan nodded slowly.

Seungcheol wasn’t sure what got into him… to suddenly want to touch Jeonghan’s growing tummy. “ _Hi baby_ …” Seungcheol’s voice sounded unsure. It felt weird-- to be talking to Jeonghan’s tummy like this. And to say this is the first time he’s really touched the omega’s stomach… “Hi baby…” he repeated, this time his voice a little louder. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Jeonghan shooting him a weird look so he explained, “I read somewhere talking to the baby helps calm him.”

“Hi baby… _it’s daddy_ … are you okay in there?” Seungcheol placed his hand on top of Jeonghan’s tummy. “Are you looking for daddy? I’m here.. Can you smell me now?” Seungcheol found himself smiling so wide. “I cant wait to meet you.” the alpha smiled lovingly. Why does this make him feel so happy?

Jeonghan, on the other hand, is a mixture of weird feelings. Seeing Seungcheol like this… hand on his tummy and talking to their unborn child… he couldn’t describe the feeling. Seungcheol was evidently happy-- his happy pheromones overwhelming the omega’s senses.

“ _Oh_!” Suddenly, Seungcheol’s eyes widened, turning to Jeonghan he asked, “What was that?”

“What?”

“I felt something.. what was that? Is our baby okay?!” the alpha was panicking.

Jeonghan laughed then while the alpha continued to stare at him dumbfounded. “The baby’s okay. I told you he’s turning a lot. That was him moving.”

“You can already feel the baby moving.... and didnt tell me?” Jeonghan was surprised to see Seungcheol suddenly looking so mellow. He looked.... _hurt_? He must be, because suddenly there’s a bitter scent lingering around them. “Well it hasn’t been long since i started feeling the flutters... i’m sorry if that upsets you..”

“It doesn’t. Just— tell me everything okay? Even the smallest ones. I dont want to miss out on anything..” Seungcheol meant it. His gaze tells Jeonghan he does. The omega nodded. “Good. Now back to our baby—“ the alpha turned his attention back to Jeonghan’s bump, caressing it once again.

Jeonghan hadnt realized but Seungcheol’s scent and his voice and the way he rubbed the omega’s baby bump willed his eyelids to become heavy as he allowed everything to fade into the background.

—

Seungcheol places his briefcase on top of the dinner table. “Hannie?” He called out but there was no response. He took off his coat and noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar.

“—so the app said you are about as big as an avocado now! Wowww~ you’re growing up so big too fast huh? Are you enjoying yourself there? Is it comfy? Is it why you kick a lot? Im sorry appa didnt know talking to you is good.. but i know now so i will talk to you a lot~” There he was.. the omega relaxing in his bubble bath. The tip of his tummy poking out from the water as he rubs it. Seungcheol continues to listen in on him, leaning on the doorway. “to be honest, baby, im scared because i dont know if i will do well. I think i will fail a lot of times but i hope you will have nothing but love for appa and daddy. We’ll do our best for you..”

“of course we will.” Seungcheol said and his voice made the omega jump a little. “Cheol! I didnt hear you coming in.”

“It’s okay. I just got here.” Then Seungcheol stepped inside the spacious bathroom. He crouched on floor beside the tub. “Come here, let me wash your back for you.” Seungcheol folded his sleeves and gestured for Jeonghan to come closer. The omega, although hesitant, obliged and soon, his back is turned to the taller man. Seungcheol took the loofah and gently scrubbed Jeonghan’s back. “How was your day, Hannie?”

“It was alright. I spent the day reading more about the baby. I also downloaded an app to track the baby’s size! I can’t believe he’s as big as an avocado now!” Excitement was evident in his voice. “And I noticed whenever im taking long warm baths like this, he’s still. Maybe he finds this relaxing too.”

“I’m sure. He takes after you.” Seungcheol woulnd’t mind.

“ _No_.” Jeonghan quickly shut off the thought. “I don’t want him to be.” suddenly his voice was sad. “Hannie.. why?” Seungcheol spun him gently so he’s facing him. “I don’t want him to take after me. I don’t want our baby to end up being an omega..” and Seungcheol knew the reason behind that.

“Hannie…. don’t be like that. I wouldn’t mind if our baby turns out to be an omega. I’ll love him all the same. I already love him so much.” Seungcheol assured him.

“You do?” Jeonghan looked up and was met by the alpha’s soft gaze. “Yes. I do. We’ll love him for who he is. So don’t worry about him taking after you. I wouldn’t mind. You’re amazing and I already know our child will be just as amazing as you.”

“Thank you Cheol.” The twinkle in the omega’s eyes are back. Seungcheol hoped it will never go away. He’ll do his best to always make Jeonghan happy.

\--

The next morning, Jeonghan woke up to an empty bed and Seungcheol cursing. Groggily, he sat up on the king sized bed. He had finally agreed to share the room with Seungcheol after realizing it’s hopeless to refuse. The baby liked his father’s scent so much and wouldn’t let Jeonghan sleep without the alpha being near. And Jeonghan wouldn’t say it out loud but it felt good cuddling close to Seungcheol despite the spacious bed.

“--ah fuck! Where does this piece go?” he heard Seungcheol cuss again so he decided to check on the older man. He saw him on the living room surrounded by pieces of white-painted wood and bubble wraps. Slouched, His hair in disarray and lips pouting. “Cheol what are these?” Jeonghan’s voice made him turn. “Oh! Hannie, sorry did I wake you up?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “No. But what are these?”

“Well I couldn’t sleep the other night. So I was browsing on baby stuffs then found this crib and I thought it looked cute so I ordered it.” Then Seungcheol raised the two pieces he’s holding and whined, “But I didn’t know they’ll deliver it unassembled! And I can’t put two and two together for crying out loud!” then another complain, “But I think it’s too small? Like is the baby even going to fit in here??”

“Cheol.. babies are small. That’s big enough. And for sure there’s a manual to help you assemble it.” Jeonghan tried his best not to laugh at the other’s misery. He’s always loved Seungcheol’s child-like side.

“ _Manual_?” Seungcheol stared at him wide-eyed. “There’s a manual?”

_Oh God_. Jeonghan wanted to roll his eyes and throw something at Seungcheol. “Of course there is dummy.” and when Jeonghan was about to sit down on the floor to help him, Seungcheol was quick to whisk him away. “No! No! Let me do this! I want to do this for our baby.”

Jeonghan felt warm hearing that. Seungcheol does try so hard to provide for them-- to make sure he and the baby remains comfortable at all times. Jeonghan wanted to hug Seungcheol and thank him. And it must be the hormones because without even thinking, Jeonghan crossed the ocean of white wood and bubble wraps to where Seungcheol is now on his knees. He hugged the alpha and kissed the top of his head, “Thank you Cheol.”

When he pulled away, he was met by the alpha’s flushed face and wide-shot eyes. It’s when Jeonghan realized he had acted out his feelings! So he flinched and took a step backward. “Sorry.. I’m-- _It’s the baby._. the baby wanted to thank you.” then he hurriedly walked to the kitchen.

“ _Stupid.. stupid._.” Jeonghan kept mumbling to himself. What was that slip?! What if Seungcheol is uncomfor-- “ _Oh_!” he squealed in surprise when he felt two strong hands hugging him from the back.

Jeonghan stiffed when the alpha settled his chin on his shoulder. “C—Cheol?” He was frozen, waiting for the other man to say something. But he didnt and instead pulled away and turned the omega to face him. Their eyes met and Jeonghan was lost. Seungcheol cupped his face. “I like it when you hug me. And kiss me. I hope you do it more often.” Seungcheol is sincere— his eyes clouded with affection. “Be it the baby or just you. I dont mind. You dont have to feel shy. I love it. It makes me happy. It makes me feel as if i did something right.” 

“Oh Cheol... you’re doing amazing. You’re keeping your promise well. All these are so much easier because im doing it with you. Im sorry i dont say it often.. but i’m very thankful for you. You’re going to be such a great dad.. our child is blessed to have you.” Jeonghan placed his palm on Seungcheol’s clothed chest. It must be the atmosphere, or the sweet vanilla scent engulfing the whole room, or it can just be their eyes fixed on each other’s that led to their lips meeting. And when Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, the omega allowed himself to melt into the embrace. Seungcheol hoped it would always be like this. 

They were both reluctant to end the kiss with Seungcheol still hovering. He leaned his forehead on Jeonghan’s. He loves the omega so much— so much he wants to scream it. But now is not the best time. Jeonghan is still overwhelmed and if he confesses now, he might ruin the good relationship they have already going on. So he will wait. Hopefully, when that time comes, Jeonghan will say he loves him too. Until then, he will just love the omega secretly and make his pregnancy as comfortable as he can. 

—

Jeonghan is bored out of his wits. He miss working. He misses going outside. It’s been a while since he’s stepped out. Seungcheol doesnt like the idea of him going out alone because even while pregnant, he can attract other alphas especially with his scent becoming more prominent with him carrying a child. 

His boredom has rendered him thinking a lot. And lately, he’s been fixating on what Seungcheol’s mother told him before his father ruined the private gathering. 

_So Seungcheol and that doctor Joshua dated? For a while? How long was that ‘while?’? Was it serious? Did they—- Oh God._ Jeonghan just cant stop obsessing about it. He keeps imagining his bestfriend with that doctor. Joshua is elegant, well-spoken, smart, composed and his beauty ethereal. Jeonghan has got nothing against him. Someone like him would be so well fitted for Seungcheol. And it must be serious because his mom knows him! God, even just imagining them together irks Jeonghan. 

“Hannie im home~” Seungcheol yelled from the porch. “I brought dinner.” He placed the paper bag on top of the dinner table. Jeonghan just nodded, and the alpha frowned when he caught a whiff of the foul smell. What was that? It’s the first time he’s smelled this. By this time he’s already memorized all of Jeonghan’s scents— but this one is new— _strong and bitter._ Seungcheol grimaced as the acrid smell overwhelmed his senses. “Hannie what’s wrong?” 

Jeonghan looked up from where he was fixing the food the alpha brought. “Huh?” 

“You know i can smell you, right? I dont recognize the scent, though. What’s going on? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you upset?” Seungcheol asked. 

Jeonghan shook his head, “I’m alright. Just— dont pay attention to it. Come and eat dinner.” The alpha did as told but refused to drop the subject. “Hannie.. just tell me? Please?” He released some calming pheromone in hopes to cheer up the omega and get rid of the bitter scent. 

Jeonghan finally sat down, sighing. Sometimes, he hated having scents. Especially at times like this when he cant lie to the alpha. “Well...” He started. Seungcheol just stared at him, urging him to continue. “Well your mother told me something..” and already at the mention of his mother, Seungcheol’s expression fell. “What did she say this time?” He wanted to roll his eyes but instead took a spoonful of rice.

“That you and Joshua dated.” And Seungcheol choked on his food. Jeonghan was quick to give him water. His mother really needs to back off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jeonghan asked. “And how long were you two together?” Oops. He didnt mean to sound too jealous there. _Wait. Jealous? What?_

“Well.. we really hadn’t brought up the topic of our lovelives. And that was forever ago so i didnt think it would matter... Joshua is just a friend now. One of my closest.” 

“But was it serious? Did you think of settling down with him?” Well his mom definitely mentioned something similar right? Jeonghan just wanted to know! Just out of curiosity! Nothing else! 

He was expecting Seungcheol to waver, but instead, he was quick to answer no. “Shua and i... we were just kids then. I met him in college. He was nice, quiet and he reminded me so much of you. So we grew closer and things happened. But i think we already knew then we werent fated as mates so even after the break up, we remained close friends. Years later, he finally met his mate and everything else—-“ 

“ _Mate_? Joshua is mated??” Stupid Jeonghan. Stupid stupid Jeonghan. 

“Yeah. You didnt see his mark when he was doing your check up? He’s with Seokmin who’s also a doctor, by the way.” Then he paused. “Wait, is that why you’re upset??” The alpha was amused and caused Jeonghan to blush. “O-of course not! I was just curious! I didnt say i was upset!” 

Seungcheol knew better than to push the omega. So he let the topic slip instead. “I think you’ll meet him tomorrow. They’re coming for the house warming party.” 

_Shoot! That’s right._ They are to have a house warming tomorrow! And here he is worrying over something non existent. God! These pregnancy hormones are really doing a number on him. “Right. The party..” all their friends are coming including those from their hometown. Jeonghan felt excited, he hasnt seen them in months! 

Suddenly, he wasnt feeling upset anymore. The corner of his lips quirking up in a small smile as he goes over the fact that Joshua is mated. _Wait. What?_ Why was he relieved after hearing that? No. _No_. It must be because he’s reminded their friends are coming over tomorrow. _Yes. That._

Meanwhile, Seungcheol cannot help but smile as he ate. _So that’s how Jeonghan smells when he’s jealous._

— 

“Soonji! Get down from there!” Soonyoung yelled as he quickly ran to his daughter to get her down from the window. Jihoon just shook his head in amusement while Jeonghan looks at the family lovingly. “She’s really adorable.” 

“Yeah, let’s see if you can say the same to your child once the baby’s born and you get little to no sleep at all.” Jihoon smirked. 

“That bad?” The omega looked concerned now. 

“It was for us. But i heard it’s not the same for everyone. So for your sanity, i hope your baby’s chill. But yes, she’s adorable. She definitely took after Soonyoung though. A gemini through and through.” Jeonghan loved to see the tenderness in his friend’s eyes. Jihoon used to be so tough. Now with a family of his own, he’s definitely mellowed. 

“Jihoon!! Talk to your daughter! She wont listen to me!” Soonyoung was on the floor exasperated. The alpha let out a chuckle and then faced Jeonghan, “See? Definitely took after him.” And then he excused himself to tend to his daughter. 

“Hannie! The boys are here!” Seungcheol announced as he walked inside the apartment. “I saw them on the lobby.” The alpha said as he placed paper bags on the kitchen counter. 

“Jeonghannie-hyung~~” Jun and Mingyu ran towards the pregnant omega. “We missed you! You’re looking so good! Pregnancy suits you!” Mingyu said, looking like a puppy wagging it’s tail. “Oh by the way hyung, this is Wonwoo, my mate.” The said man bowed and shook hands with Jeonghan. Wow. Even Jun is mated now huh? When Jeonghan left, he wasn’t even involved with someone and now he feels so happy for his friend that he’s met his mate.” 

“Hyung hyung! This is my boyfriend! This is Minghao. And well, we’re not mated yet but im pretty sure he’s the one!” Mingyu gushed as his boyfriend greeted Jeonghan. “And by the way, he’s a baby doctor so if you still dont have one he can definitely—“ and he was elbowed by Minghao. “No pressure.” The doctor said and Mingyu just snaked his arm around his tiny waist. 

“No actually we still dont have one yet! So that’s good to know! Let’s talk more about that over dinner! Soonyoung and Jihoon are in the living room.” Jeonghan said as he guided them to where their two other friends are. It was chaos from then. 

Jeonghan, amidst the suddenly overwhelming energy going on in the living room, somehow managed to sneak inside the bathroom but he was surprised to see Seungcheol enter with him. “Hey, you okay?” The alpha looked worried. 

“Yeah yeah, just.. need a breather dont worry.” 

“Well dont overexert yourself, okay? I can finish up the cooking and you can—“ a pause. “Wait do you want me to scent you? maybe it can help you relax a little.” Seungcheol offered. Jeonghan just looked up at him and the alpha saw through his lidded eyes. Without a second thought, he released his scent, moving closer to the pregnant omega. “That better?” The younger male nodded, mumbling a quiet thanks. He’s becoming really dependent on Seungcheol and his scent now it gets a little frustrating sometimes.

“I feel better now. Really. I can finish up. Go and talk to the boys.. you havent seen them in a long time.” Jeonghan assured him. Seungcheol still looked worried but the omega gave him a reassuring smile. When the older man opened the door, Soonyoung is there grinning at them and wiggling his eyebrows, “Can’t wait to be alone huh?” Seungcheol shoved him aside then dragged him to the living room leaving a blushing Jeonghan who set off to the kitchen. 

While Jeonghan busies himself with cooking, Joshua and his mate arrived. “Sorry we’re so late.” Shua apologized. “My fault. My surgery ran longer than expected. Hello. Im Lee Seokmin.” _So this is Joshua’s mate._ Jeonghan reached to shake the doctor’s extended hand. 

“No worries! It was a relief you could come, we know how busy it gets.” Jeonghan said. “Cheol, bring them to the living room while i finish cooking.” 

“Oh, i can help. I make a mean spaghetti.” Joshua offered. 

“He does!” Seungcheol and Seokmin shouted at the same time and then laughed. “Alright then, Shua help Jeonghan, okay? I’ll take Seok to meet the boys.” And then they were off. 

“Shua you should rest. You just got off work.” Jeonghan said but the doctor is determined to help— His sleeves already rolled up. “Let me do the sauce.” Joshua smiled. “Your back must be hurting. Why dont you sit for the meantime?” And this time, Jeonghan did not resist. The doctor is right, his back is killing him! 

Jeonghan studied the other man cooking. Joshua is perfect. Seungcheol must be a fool to let him go. “So...” Joshua continued, “Cheol told me you guys talked about our past.” His expression was tender, almost unsure. “Ours wasnt like yours, you know. Nothing that deep. It was more like companionship.” 

“ _Ours_? There’s no... us.” Jeonghan only mumbled the last word. 

“Jeonghan... we havent known each other for a long time... but im not dense. I hope you dont mind but Cheol tells me about you guys just as i tell him about me and Seok.. and you should know, he really cares for you. He hasnt cared this deeply for anyone else— _not even me_. I remember back then he wouldn’t stop talking about you even though it’s been years since you last saw each other. Cant help thinking the only reason he got together with me because i remind him of you— which he says a lot.” Instead of being bitter, Joshua looked rather amused. “Maybe it’s time you open up for a possibility that there is more to you guys than just the baby.” Then Joshua quickly changed the topic with, “Alright, where’s the pasta?” 

Jeonghan stood up and got it from one of the drawers. When he handed it to him, he caught a glimpse of Joshua’s mark on his forearm. His curiosity got the best of him so he asked, “Does it hurt?” And at first Joshua was confused but when he saw where the omega is looking, he immediately knew what he was asking about. 

“A little.” He said. “It’s quite different for omegas though. Ours sting a little and the mark isnt too big. But for omegas, especially when the marking is done during their heat, partnered by an alpha’s rut, it’s an intense pleasure experience. It’s like an orgasm, but more. When the alpha’s saliva is mixed directly with an omega’s blood coming from their scent gland, it triggers an extreme delectable feeling— a representation that you’ve bonded for life.. that you’ve found your home. And the scar appears around your scent gland, gradually turning into a white tattoo.” Then Joshua winked, “dont worry, i educated Cheol about it too.” And the two shared a laugh. 

“Jeonghan, i hope you become comfortable with me. I would really like to be your friend.” 

Jeonghan smiled, “I would like that too!” 

— 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol is obsessed about the baby doctor. He has him cornered. “—-oils are good right? I mean i recently bought a lot and im planning to rub Hannie’s tummy everynight do you think it——“ 

“Oils are good. They make the mother relax too plus moisturizes the skin.” Good thing Minghao is calm. He glances at his worried boyfriend who’s seated on the couch and winks at him, assuring that it’s okay. 

“Well what about food— what do you think is good..—-“ 

“Okay, Seungcheol. Want to know the secret to an easy delivery?” Seungcheol is wide eyed and intrigued— mouth gaping. “ _Sex_. Sex is the key. It makes for a smoother delivery. But of course in moderation and the positions should be safe for the baby.. but overall.. as long as Jeonghan is good and willing, fire away.” And before excusing himself to get another glass of wine, he said, “You guys should drop by the clinic so we can do an ultrasound. Here’s my card and the clinic address.” Then he sauntered to the open bar and Mingyu was immediately tailing him. Seungcheol was left dumbfounded. He will definitely tell Jeonghan the doctor’s advice. 

— 

“So.. from what i can see and the baby’s measurements.. you’re about 26 weeks now right?” Minghao said as he glides the transducer around Jeonghan’s bump. The omega nodded. “He’s exactly 26 weeks and 5 days now, doctor.” Seungcheol stated to which the omega was surprised. Seungcheol has been keeping tabs? 

“Right. Okay so here we have the head.. see that right there? Let me just measure that up real quick—ok. Then these are the limbs.. little hands here. Okay do we want to know the gender?” The doctor asked. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, “What do you think Hannie??” 

“Yes! Let’s!” Jeonghan is too excited. He cannot believe that’s his baby right there. Seungcheol beamed. 

“Alright! So congratulations, you’re having a baby boy!” 

“Ah boy!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Hannie, a boy! Im so happy! A little Hannie!” Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s hand. 

“Or a little Cheollie!” The omega countered, tears seem to be forming in his eyes. 

“Well, the baby seems to be growing very well.. just the right size for his term. However—“ and with the mention of that dreaded word, Jeonghan became alert with Seungcheol squeezing his hand. “Why? Is there something wrong?” 

“It nothing too serious. It’s just that your amniotic fluid is a little lower than normal. But nothing too alarming because you’re about to enter your final trimester. We just have to monitor this so we’re sure we’re still on the right track. Ultimately, we’re trying to avoid you going into preterm labor. So i’d like to see you for scans every two weeks.” It’s a good thing Minghao is soft-spoken because if not, Jeonghan is pretty sure he’d be having a breakdown right now. After getting more reassuring words from the baby doctor, Seungcheol and Jeonghan left the clinic with their baby’s first picture. 

Jeonghan was obviously shaken by the news. Seungcheol is too but at times like this he knows it’s best if he remains calm and be the strength the omega needs. He takes Jeonghan’s hand in his, clasping slightly he said, “Hannie, it will be okay. Our baby will be okay.” 

“Do you really think so?” The omega was on the verge of tears. 

“I know so. You’re taking such good care of him. He will be okay.” Seungcheol hoped his words can somehow comfort the omega. Then he thought of an idea. “Hannie how about we check baby stuff, huh? Would you like that?” Immediately, he caught whiff of the omega’s change in mood. “Let’s go then!” And the two happily strolled going to the car. 

They arrived in the department store. “Excuse me, where’s the new born section?” Seungcheol asked a sales lady who gladly led them to the right aisle. 

“Oh my Hannie! There’s a lot! Where do we even begin?? I want to buy everything!” Seungcheol beamed, obviously overwhelmed at the variety of baby stuff to choose from. 

“Cheol, calm down. Let’s not buy a lot, it’s still a little too early.” But even those words could not mask the excitement in Jeonghan’s eyes. Seungcheol hurriedly went through the endless racks of baby clothing and Jeonghan loved seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Everytime the younger man will tell him off, Seungcheol will pout and say “But it’s so cute i want my son to wear this.” And how do you even refuse a pouting Seungcheol? The omega really did try to limit Seungcheol with his purchases but the older man just wouldnt budge and in the end, they bought more than he intended. Seungcheol, on the other hand, could not contain his happiness. 

When they got home, Seungcheol was quick to plop on their bed with Jeonghan following behind him. He sat on his side of the bed and the other was quick to turn to his stomach and look up at him. “Are you tired Hannie?” 

“A little.” The omega admitted. His feet are sore and back hurting slightly. Seungcheol had dragged him in a lot of stored but he just couldnt compain. The other’s enthusiasm really warms his heart. 

“Im sorry, i was supposed to cheer you up but i think im the one who enjoyed instead.” 

“No, it’s okay. I dont mind Cheol. I had fun too. Although i do think we bought a bit too much.” Jeonghan giggled. “But it was so nice of you to let me tag along to buy baby clothes. It distracted me from the doctor appointment.” 

“Hannie.. there’s no way im buying baby stuff without you. Okay the crib maybe but that was because i couldnt sleep that night and i wanted to see how our room would look like with a crib in it. Whenever i look at it, it makes me feel all sorts of emotion because i can already imagine our little boy in it.” Then Seungcheol suddenly sat up and moved closer to Jeonghan. “Do you mind? I want to talk to our baby and ask him what he thinks of the stuff we bought today.” Jeonghan just smiled and stretched his tired legs. He leaned back to the pillows and Seungcheol laid his head down on his lap, facing his bulging tummy. “Son~ hello! Are you tired? Daddy’s sorry i got too excited. But did you like the clothes we bought?? I cant wait to see you wearing them! You’ll be the most adorable baby ever!” Then Seungcheol leaned and kissed the bump and this sudden action caught Jeonghan off-guard. But when Seungcheol started rubbing his tummy again, he melted into his touch. He suddenly had the urge to brush Seungcheol’s hair with his fingers. He felt the alpha shudder from his touch. “Hannie..” Seungcheol hummed. 

Jeonghan smiled knowingly. He used to do this to the older man whenever he sleeps over. It makes Seungcheol sleep faster. “It’s okay Cheol.. get some rest.” The alpha did not resist. He softened under Jeonghan’s fingertips and was soon blowing small puffs of air— completely dozed off. 

Jeonghan took this as an opportunity to study his bestfriend. He traced his fingertip from the other’s eye to his nose and down to his plump lips. “Thank you for being so wonderful to me.” Jeonghan whispered, voice cracking a little. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Joshua. Should he consider it? Would it be the best thing to do? Jeonghan isnt sure if he can risk it— didnt know if he can take it if Seungcheol rejects him. Would the other man accept him? Love him? Would he mark him and be his mate for life? Jeonghan has so many worries. After all, a rejection is equivalent to death for an omega. 

— 

“Shua i think something’s wrong with Jeonghan!” Seungcheol called the doctor, panic evident in his voice. “Well it’s his chest! It’s so swollen and he says it hurts so much! Do i bring him to the hospital now??” Seungcheol listens intently to what the doctor is saying but at one point, Jeonghan noticed the other’s eyes widen and there was an obvious blush on his cheeks. 

“Well??” Jeonghan asks, one hand on hip and another one on his bump. 

“A-are you sure, Shua I— i mean— of course but— _fine_! Okay i will tell him.” And then Seungcheol ended the call. Jeonghan remains in that position, looking at Seungcheol expectantly. “Well, Shua says it’s normal because milk is forming..” 

“But?” Jeonghan urged. 

“But he said the only way to lessen the soreness is to massage it and— uhm— _s-suck on it_.” 

“Suck?? But the baby isnt here yet what—- _OH_?” then Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “You mean..?” 

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah.. _me_.” Blush still evident on his cheeks. Jeonghan mirrored his look, surprised at the given solution. 

“Can i see it?” The alpha asked. Jeonghan nodded and sat on the couch. Seungcheol sat on his knees in front of him. “Promise you wont laugh, okay?” The omega glared at him. 

“I wont Hannie. Promise.” 

Jeonghan is a little hesitant to show him because it might look weird. He’s expected this, of course. He knew he would develop breasts because when the baby is born, he would definitely have to breastfeed. He just didnt know it would hurt this much. Even small movements that would require him to lift his arms or when he turns to his side during sleep makes it really painful. Heck even lifting light objects strains him. 

“Come on Hannie, dont be shy. I want to help.” Seungcheol looked serious and determined. So Jeonghan finally lifted his shirt revealing his sore chest. His feeding breasts are definitely forming, evident by his engorged nipples. Seungcheol bit his lip. He has to make Jeonghan feel better. 

“Well Shua said it’s best to massage them and suck on them gently. That’s the normal preparation. What do you want me to do Hannie? I can just massage you first..” Seungcheol suggested. 

“No uhm— it’s okay. Im fine with it. It that’s what Shua said then we.. we should do it as is.” He didnt know why he was blushing like mad when they have clearly done this before! Maybe it’s because right now, it’s not for a sexual cause but for medical purposes. _But still!_

Seungcheol sat up closer, parting the omega’s legs so he can settle in between. He urged Jeonghan to remove his top completely. Seungcheol reached out for his chest, gently touching it. “Shua said to apply light pressure, massaging outward. Let me know if it gets too painful okay?” Jeonghan nodded so he began his ministrations. The omega winced upon the feel of pressure and bit his lip, holding jn the cries stuck in his throat. “Shua said it will be painful at first.. but then gradually the muscles inside will loosen up and will be replaced by milk instead. Can you endure it hannie?” 

“Y-yes it’s okay.” 

“Alright then. Sit on the edge, you have to move closer so i wont have to lean forward and hover above you.” Jeonghan did as told and soon, his chest is in the alpha’s eye level. Seungcheol continued the gentle massage but this time, he intended to do the next step. He blew air that grazed Jeonghan’s sore bud. When it hardened, he stuck his tongue out and licked it. Jeonghan gasped at the contact, his hands fisting on the couch. The alpha then slowly enveloped the sensitive bud with his lips then sucking lightly. Hoping it would ease the pain, Seungcheol accompanied the sucking with some tongue play. This action elicited breathy moans from the omega. “That good?” He asked. Jeonghan just gave him a look that says ‘You really going to ask that??’ And the alpha just grinned and went back to his task, this time with the other bud while his right hand continues to massage Jeonghan’s right chest. 

Seungcheol did the exact same thing on the twin bud. He paid extra attention to Jeonghan’s little noises when his tongue danced around his nipple. He’s just so sensitive there. However, Seungcheol cannot deny that this chest therapy (what Shua called it) is turning out to be a little more sexual than he had thought. Especially with Jeonghan moaning like that. Seungcheol feels his pants tighten. It’s not helping that Jeonghan looks sexy as hell with his chest like that! 

_Whiff_

What’s that? 

_Too sweet._

_Oh shit— don’t tell me..?_

“Hannie.. are you??” Seungcheol asked, eyes wide. 

“N-no. Im not in heat i’m just—— _horny_.” Jeonghan was blushing like mad! “I-it’s your f-fault! Teasing me like that..” 

“I didnt mean to... i— just..” 

“Whatever. Take responsibility.” That came almost like a command. Seungcheol is always caught off guard at how the omega seems to change when aroused. He’s gotten a lot—- _bolder_. And it only adds to his appeal! 

“That i will.” Seungcheol reached up to kiss Jeonghan hungrily with the other responding with the same intensity. “It’s been a while Hannie.. you think it’s okay to...?” Seungcheol asked in between kisses. Jeonghan’s reply was a tug on his shirt as he helped him get rid of it. 

Their lips locked again as Seungcheol’s hand wander all over Jeonghan’s naked torso. He loved the feel of his engorged chest and especially his baby bump. The alpha in him rejoiced. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

His mouth travelled lower.. to the omega’s chin and to his well-defined jaw until he reached Jeonghan’s scent gland. He lapped at it, sucked on it and even bit lightly. Jeonghan tilted his head to the side to give the alpha more access. Seungcheol is fighting with his own mentality over marking the omega. He wants to claim him. Wants him to be officially his. 

Jeonghan skillfully working on his pants cut off Seungcheol’s thoughts. He pulled away which confused the younger man. Instead of saying anything. He pushed Jeonghan gently making him lean back on the couch then slipped his fingers through the waistband of his sweatpants and Jeonghan, although flustered, was quick to catch up as he lifted his ass so Seungcheol can slide the clothing off off him. Jeonghan’s erection sprung about. 

“Cheol you dont have to—“ Jeonghan was concerned. And shy. 

The alpha smiled, “It’s okay, Hannie. I want to. I want to make you feel good..” then with a sheepish smile he said, “but i havent done this a lot so... _i might suck_. No pun intended.” The omega laughed anyway. 

Seungcheol licked his lips. He can do this. He knows what feels good. He wants Jeonghan to feel good too. He reached for the younger man’s erection. Jeonghan felt hot and heavy in his hand. He stroke up and thumbed the slit, smearing the precum and wetting the head. Jeonghan let out a breathy moan which gave the alpha some much needed confidence. With his hand still wrapped around his shaft, Seungcheol pressed kisses on the inside of his thighs. He kissed and suckled on the smoot expanse of skin before his eyes until he reached Jeonghan’s crotch. His tongue lapped on his length before suddenly engulfing his shaft. Jeonghan drew a sharp breath and let out a breathy moan, his hand finding Seungcheol’s hair for support. 

Seungcheol bobbed his head up and down slowly— savoring Jeonghan’s taste in his mouth and loving the cries of pleasure escaping the omega’s lips. “Cheol—i” It must be because he’s sensitive that he’s nearing his release this fast.. or that Seungcheol just gives really good head.. the alpha liked to think it was the latter. 

The grip on his hair tightened as Jeonghan continues to moan in pleasure. When Seungcheol felt the younger man’s thigh constrict, he knew he’s getting there. So he readied himself and made sure the last few sucks felt great. He felt Jeonghan tug back on his hair and felt his panic when Seungcheol fought his action to catch the omega’s release. There’s no way he’s letting even a single drop of Jeonghan’s cum go to waste. He tastes so good. 

Seungcheol wiped whatever leaked from his lips with the back of his hand as he pulled away to stare at Jeonghan who’s breathing is labored. The omega stared back at him with eyes shot wide, shocked for the second time that day. 

“You—-“ Jeonghan gasps as he tried to level his breathing. “ _That_ —“ 

“I hope it was okay.” Seungcheol definitely hoped that. Jeonghan did not say anything in return but by the way he’s still chasing his high, Seungcheol’s pretty sure he was decent. 

Seungcheol stood up and was about to wear his shirt when he felt Jeonghan pull him by his pants. The alpha looked down and was met by a knowing grin. “Hannie you dont have to..” 

“But i want it... _i need it_.” And Jeonghan’s words travelled down and straight to Seungcheol’s half-hard cock. He surrendered. There’s no point resisting now. 

Jeonghan wasted no time pulling down Seungcheol’s pants along with his underwear. He held both of Seungcheol’s thighs and captured his erection using his mouth. All breathing escaped the alpha as he looked down and saw how hungrily Jeonghan sucked him. He felt a lump get stuck on his throat when the omega looked up at him to meet his gaze all the while his mouth engulfing the bulbous head. “Hannie—-“ he really wouldn’t last long. 

Jeonghan went deeper again, hollowing his cheeks this time. Seungcheol can feel his tongue swirling on his shaft. “Fuck!” God he’s so close 

“Hannie shit im—-“ 

“Helloooo kids~! _OH_!” There was a thud. 

“Fuck!” Seungcheol’s quick reflexes allowed him to cover himself and Jeonghan’s naked self. 

“Oh.” Seungcheol’s mother hurriedly turned around. “I saw nothing!!” She declared, hands up. 

“Shit shit shit. Hannie, go dress up in the room. I’ll deal with this.” Jeonghan was quick to follow and he’s soon gone to the room. “Mom im getting dressed dont look!” 

“It’s okay Cheollie~ it’s nothing i havent seen before.” His mother is more amused than embarrassed. “Oh im so glad you two are _getting along_ so well~” 

Seungcheol zipped his pants up. “Mom what are you doing here?” 

“Ahh Cheollie that’s not how you greet your mother! Can i look now?” Then she peeked over her shoulder. “There. Well your dad and i went to a friend’s birthday party.. so i figured i’d bring the side dishes i cooked for Jeonghan.” 

“For Jeonghan?” Seungcheol repeated. 

“Yes. For him and the baby. Not yours.” 

Seungcheol pouted, “But im your baby..” 

“Not anymore. You’re a grown ass alpha. Your baby is my baby and you need to make sure you do your best for him. And Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s mother turned serious, patting her son’s back. “You can do it. You’re a strong alpha.” Seungcheol definitely needed that confidence boost. “Thanks mom.” 

“Now tell Jeonghan to stop hiding so i can show him these dishes i made.” And while Seungcheol is on his way to the bedroom, he heard his mother mumble, “ _oh to be young and making love in broad daylight~_ ” but he pretended he didnt hear that. He definitely didnt. 

He opened the door to their room and found Jeonghan fumbling with his fingers. “Hannie come out. Mom brought food for you.” Jeonghan’s shaken eyes tell him he’s too embarrassed to go out so Seungcheol held his hand and said, “It’s okay. It’s just mom.” Followed by a giggle. 

When they emerged from the bedroom, Seungcheol’s mother has already set the table. “Jeonghannie~ come come let me show you the dishes i made.” Then he turned to his son. “Cheollie i forgot something in the car can you go get it?” Seungcheol scratched his head but followed his mom anyway. 

“There there.. now that he’s gone, tell me, is my son taking good care of you?” Seungcheol’s mother faced him. “You better tell me the truth Jeonghan. So i can set him straight if he’s not doing a good job. I dont want my grandson to grow up with a slacking father.” 

“No, auntie. Seungcheol is doing really well. He’s so good with me— _with us_!” He quickly clarified. 

Seungcheol’s mother grinned, _“i saw!_ ” Then she laughed so loud clasping her hands together. “Kidding aside, im happy you feel that way. Seungcheol is a very loving boy. He tends to be childish at times but he’s definitely responsible. You know him. And this time im sure he will not fail you. So just put your complete trust in him. Believe in him. You guys will be fine. And your little boy will be your biggest blessing and the core of your bond.” The old lady rubbed Jeonghan’s bump in circles. Jeonghan just smiled. Seungcheol’s mother has always been a steady support system. He must have strayed if it weren’t for her. 

“Mom! What’s all these?” Seungcheol is back with a box. 

“Well, those are some of your baby clothes and baby pictures! Jeonghannie’s too! It’s your mom’s idea actually. She misses you a lot. If you can, call her from time to time okay?” She told the omega. “I brought those for when Jeonghan here starts nesting. Since this is your family home now.” 

“By the way Jeonghan, these side dishes here, all these are good for milk production so make sure you have at least one of them everyday. The rest, well just to spoil you and our little boy here.” She leveled her face to his bump and scrunched her nose. 

“Anyway! I have to go. Your dad must be done with his meeting now so i have to fetch him— that big and old baby! Cheol, come see me out. Jeonghannie, remember everything i told told you, okay? And if you need anything or these dishes run out, call me yeah?” And just like that, Seungcheol’s mother is out the door dragging his son with him. Jeonghan just shook his head in adoration. She’s always had a loud and strong character— the alpha in her so dominant. Jeonghan just hopes he becomes at least half the mother she is. 

Meanwhile, in the elevator. “Mom next time dont come unannounced, okay? Im a grown up and im living with someone.” 

“Ya! The only reason i was able to barge in was because the door’s open! Make sure it’s always locked!” The elevator door opened and they made their way to the carpark. “How’s things going on with you and him? I felt the bond is stronger. Any progress?” 

Seungcheol let his head hang low. “Ahh! Cheollie! You’re an alpha! Take charge! Jeonghan feels the same! I can feel it. I can feel the bond coming from you.” His mother said 

“Feel it how mom?” 

“Well until you’re blood mated with someone, i can still feel for you. That’s a mother’s special power. We feel our children. We feel their pain, happiness, excitement and we feel when they’re close to their mate. It’s more like a hunch but a very reliable one. The only time it fades away is when you’ve mated with someone for life.” It was Seungcheol’s first time hearing this. “And i feel there’s more to you and Jeonghan than just the baby binding you. So take a chance son. Before it’s too late.” 

Seungcheol just nodded. Maybe he should. Maybe he shouldnt wait. 

“Alright then, im off.” Seungcheol’s mother held his hand. “Cheollie, i mean it. Trust me. There’s a chance he hasnt realized it too but it’s there. Dont waste time. Let your son be born into a loving family. Like we did with you.” And then with a kiss, she drove off. 

When he returned to their apartment, he saw Jeonghan going through the box his mom brought. There were tears in his eyes, a picture in his hand. When Seungcheol looked over he knew why the omega was shedding tears. It was him and his dad. 

“Hannie...” he wanted to hug him, to comfort him any way he could. He didnt know when it started but somehow, Jeonghan’s emotions affects him so much now. He hated seeing the omega sad. 

“This is the last photo of me and my dad..” he sobbed. “He loved me back then..” Jeonghan caressed his father’s face in the picture. “I failed him..” 

“Hannie stop. You did not. You’re a good son. Being an omega is not a fault in any way. You are strong and smart and amazing. Im sure your dad knows that. He’s just... maybe clouded because of how things turned out. But one day he will realize... it will be okay Hannie. Everything will be okay..” 

“I just dont want to be an awful dad like him.. im afraid—“ 

“Shh Jeonghan. Dont you ever ever think that. You’re nothing like that. You are a loving father— the best father for our child. I know it. Okay? So please dont have these thoughts. It might upset the baby.” Seungcheol caressed the omega’s back. 

Jeonghan finally smiled and decided to follow what Seungcheol’s mother said. Believe in him. 

—- 

“Hannie... are you awake?” 

Jeonghan is but he faked sleep, “W-what?” He pretended to slur. 

“I suddenly remembered, the baby doctor told me something..” at the mention of baby doctor, Jeonghan said fuck it to his pretend sleeping agenda. “What is it??” 

“Well.. he advised me on how to make your delivery smoother..” 

“And??” 

“He said sex helps.” 

Jeonghan stared at him for a long time before slapping him with a pillow. Seungcheol yelped. “It’s the truth! I asked him! Remember the house warming party?? He told me then! He said it really does help.” 

“Seungcheol i swear if you’re only using this to get laid i will smack the shit out of you.” The omega threatened. 

Seungcheol sat up. “No!! It’s real. Hannie you know i wouldnt joke anything about the baby. He really did say it and i was just thinking since you’re well on your 7th month now... you know.. but he also did say once you reach your 8th month we got to lie low.” 

Jeonghan studied the alpha to check if he’s lying. He’s not. “Take off your pants then.” And the alpha was quick to oblige. 

— 

Seungcheol kept apologizing he couldnt make it to today’s doctor’s appointment. There was a sudden conference meeting and he couldnt miss it. Jeonghan didnt mind though. He took this as an opportunity to go around on his own. But he did assure Seungcheol he will be extra careful and will not take long outside. 

He waited for his turn outside Minghao’s office. There were a few couple there. Most, obviously mated as he can see their marks visibly. It’s a custom for an alpha to mark his mate on an area easily seen. This makes it easier to distinguish who’s mated and who’s not. 

Jeonghan admired the marks. They were intricate— unique to every couple. One would never know what kind of mark will appear. It will just present itself once the cut heals. It will look like a white tattoo but are actually a thin bundle of nerves surrounding the scent gland. Jeonghan wondered if he will ever get his own. 

“Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?” His thoughts were broken by the nurse’s voice. When he walked in, Minghao’s smile greeted him. “Oh, no Seungcheol today?” He gestured for Jeonghan to sit on the chair for ultrasound.

“Yeah. Just me. He sends his regards though.” Jeonghan smiled back as he settled himself. Minghao lifted his top, “Cold gel coming.” And squeezed the gel on top of his stomach. “Alright, let’s see how we’re doing.” And then he glided the transducer. Jeonghan yelled suddenly and the doctor chuckled. The baby just kicked. “Well someone’s grumpy. It’s alright little one.. your dad’s here to take a peek.” A pause as the doctor concentrated. “There! There’s ou healthy baby. Ooh~ he’s gotten so big! You must be eating well Jeonghan-ssi.” Minghao proceeded to click some buttons on the apparatus. “Should we print a lot of pictures for Seungcheol to see?” He asked. 

“Yes please.” Jeonghan can already see Seungcheol smiling so big. 

“Alright. Here you go. As for our main concern, well, the fluid does keep getting low but still manageable. I do suggest you to be on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy though. Just to be safe. I also think it’s best to deliver the baby in CS. He’s gotten quite big and i dont think your body can take the stress.. but we’ll still see. Okay?” 

Until now, even when he’s done this countless of times, Jeonghan still gets so emotional seeing his unborn child in the monitor. _Only a few weeks left, my love._

“Alright! We’re done! However Jeonghan, please look out for signs of contraction, okay? You’ll feel your stomach constricting and it will be minutes apart. When that happens, stay calm, breathe through your mouth and get Seungcheol to bring you right away. You also have to watch out for when your water breaks. When it does, no matter if you’re under term, we have to proceed with the delivery. Im telling you these not to scare you, but so you would know what to do, okay?” Jeonghan made mental notes. He can do this. He left the clinic feeling good. Their baby is growing so well! 

Once outside, a group of pregnant omegas approached him. They handed him a leaflet. “Hi! If you have time on saturday, why dont you drop by our mother’s support group?” 

Jeonghan was intrigued. “Support group?” 

“Yeah, basically it’s a gathering of moms- especially first time moms. We share experiences and advices and we do birthing exercises too!” One omega, who he assumed is the president of the club, explained. 

“Okay uhm.. what do i need to bring?” 

“Oh nothing really! Well i guess your mate!” They laughed. 

“Ah.. well about that.. im actually unmated.” And Jeonghan saw their expressions turned from sad, to disgust and then pity. It’s not secret unmated omegas are perceived as the lowliest of the classification. In most cases, they are seen as disgraced because they fell pregnant unmated. 

“Oh! Uhm, well, sorry, but this event is actually for mated couples only.” Then they snatched the leaflet and hurried away. “ _Sorry_!” 

Jeonghan was left dumbfounded and insulted. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes. He immediately called a cab and went straight home. 

When he got home, Seungcheol was there. “Hannie? I’ve been calling you. What—“ Jeonghan silenced him with a hard-pressed kiss. Seungcheol was shocked and was torn between kissing him back or pushing him away. He caught smell of Jeonghan’s anger and decided the latter would be best. “Hannie, what’s wrong?” 

Jeonghan reached for him, mumbling “I want you. Please Cheol.” But Seungcheol held him in arm’s length. “Jeonghan. What’s wrong?” 

Jeonghan wriggled himself out of the alpha’s grip. “Nothing! Im going to sleep.” Then he headed for the bedroom. 

“Hannie.. please tell me? What got you upset? Did something happen during the doctor’s appointment?” 

“Nothing. It went well. Please Seungcheol, drop it i dont want to talk about it.” 

“No. You have to tell me. We promised remember? That we’ll use words?” 

Jeonghan then looked at him, his expression pained. “You want words?? Okay! Why havent you marked me?!” 

“What— i..” 

“What are we doing, Seungcheol? What are we? Are we playing house? Do you have a commitment issue? What? Because we’re going around acting as though we’re mates when you clearly dont want to claim me in the first place!” Jeonghan snapped. “What is this really huh? Are you just scared to turn me away because you know your mom will get mad? Is something wrong with me? Am i lacking in any way?? Do i not deserve to get marked?? What!!” Jeonghan is screaming now. All his pent up anger finally showing. Seungcheol is stunned— wondering what brought this on. 

“Hannie.. please calm down..” Seungcheol wanted to reach out to him. “It’s not like that.. please can we talk this out?” 

“Seungcheol you need to make up your mind... i— i cant do this if you’re not 100% in it with me. You need to be honest with me if you dont plan to claim me so i can ready myself for the possibility of my mate being somewhere else i cant do it if—-“ 

“Hannie. Listen to me. I—- i dont know why you’re acting up like this. I dont know what happened today. But if i know one thing it’s that im sure i want to claim you— I have for months now. I just didnt want to bring it up right away because I wanted you to focus on your pregnancy and i didnt want things to be awkward between us. But most of all— i didnt want to mark you just because you’re carrying my child. I dont want to pin you to me when you could be wanting to go somewhere else. What you said that night i told you we’re moving houses, about finding your mate, it stuck with me. It made me think that maybe you dont feel the same way towards me.. I wanted you to be mine for the longest time now.. but i didnt want to bring up the topic of marking just yet... not until im sure you love me too.” 

“Love you.. _.too_?” Jeonghan was shocked. What? Does that mean—? 

“Yes Hannie. _I love you._ I dont know when it started but im sure of my feelings for you. Im sorry i waited so long to tell you I just— didnt want to get in the way while you’re dealing with being an omega and the pregnancy..” Seungcheol saw Jeonghan finally relax. “But i do want to mark you. I want everyone to know you’re mine. Please dont ever think you dont deserve it. You do. You very much do and if you’ll allow me, i’d do it right here, right now. I dont want to wait any longer.” 

Thousands of emotions ate at Jeonghan. _Seungcheol... he just.. he confessed? He loves me?? He wants to mark me?? We’re going to be mates?_? Jeonghan didnt know how to feel— didnt know what to feel except... wet? 

Jeonghan looked down at his feet and saw a damp strain on his inner thigh. He looked up, eyes wide in panic, “Cheol!” 

“What? What? Hannie what’s wrong?!” The alpha hurried to him. 

“Cheol i think my water just broke.” 

—- 

The operating room door slid open and Minghao emerged. Seungcheol was quick to approach him. “He’s okay. He’s stable. But his water did break so we have no choice but to get in there and get the baby out. Sorry, Seungcheol but we’re gonna have to do the surgery.” Seungcheol nodded furiously. “It’s okay! Do anything you see fit just please i need them both safe. Also where do i get changed? Im supposed to go in with Hannie..” 

Joshua is behind Seungcheol in an instant. “Cheol.. what the doctor meant was.. you cant go in with them because Jeonghan will have the surgery instead of doing a normal delivery..” he explained. There was confusion in the alpha’s eyes followed by defeat but ultimately, his eyes shone with determination and he said, “It’s okay. Just please, please take good care of them. And Jeonghan— please tell him im here— that he’s not alone and im waiting for him and our son.” 

Minghao smiled. “I will. I’ll tell him. I’ll have a nurse come out to update you, okay?” And then he turned back to return inside. 

“Shua they’re gonna be okay, right?” Seungcheol sought his friend’s eyes. “Of course Cheol. They will be. You’ll see them soon enough.” The beta led them to sit on the bench near the OR. “Im so stupid Shua. He was so upset. So hurt that i havent marked him yet. I made him upset and this happened.” Seungcheol buried his face in his hands, totally exasperated. “It’s my fault.” 

“Cheol, it’s not. Dont think that way. Jeonghan will be okay. Your son too. You guys will make up and everything will be okay soon.” 

“I love him, Shua. I love him so much.” 

— 

Jeonghan woke up feeling sore all over. He slowly sat up but was reminded of his surgery when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. His yelp startled the sleeping Alpha who’s head is leaned on his bed and hand clasped with his. “Hannie!” Seungcheol exclaimed, worry all over his face. “Are you okay? What do you feel?” 

“Im alright. Just a little groggy.. Our baby is he—-?” 

“Dont worry, he’s okay. They will bring him here soon. They are running tests on him now.” Seungcheol smiled. 

“Tests?” The omega panicked. 

“No Hannie, New-born tests. Ive spoken with Minghao. Our baby isnt full term but he assured me he’s healthy.” Jeonghan felt a sense of relief hearing that. If something bad had happened to their son he would be able to forgive himself. He felt a squeeze on his hand, “Hannie. Dont worry. He’s fine. _I felt him._ Dont you?” 

Jeonghan panicked even more. Why cant he feel his son?? 

“Shh— it’s okay. Mom said it’s normal for the parent not to feel at first since your body is still getting used to him not being there anymore. But i feel him, Hannie. He’s strong.” 

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door and the nurse came in with their baby. Seungcheol stood in reflex, mouth gaping open while Jeonghan’s eyes are fixed on their newborn. “How are you feeling, Jeonghan-ssi?” The nurse asked. Jeonghan just mumbled a quick “im okay.” As his hands stretched to reach for his son. “Oh, hold on i will give him to you.” 

The nurse gently held the baby to her arms and then to Jeonghan’s. She exited quietly to give the new parents some alone time with their child. When the omega touched his newborn for the first time, he felt a tingle inside him and his chest heavy with emotions. Jeonghan looked up to see the alpha’s eyes brimming with tears. He’s overwhelmed as well. “Cheol.. it’s our baby..” Jeonghan sobbed as he turned his eyes to their little bundle of happiness. “I cant believe he’s our baby.” Suddenly, everything flashed in the omega’s eyes.. Reuniting with Seungcheol, turning out to be an omega, finding out he’s pregnant.. all of those moments— happy or not, it flashed right in front of him ultimately ending up to this moment right here— their baby in his arms, sleeping so soundly and looking so peaceful. _We made it, my love._

“He’s so beautiful.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked. “Can i— _can i touch him_?” 

Jeonghan looked at him, eyes full of tears too but ever so smiling. “Of course silly! He’s your son too. Come.. look at his little hands!” Seungcheol was hesitant. He’s so little. It’s like the wind will carry him if they dont hold him down. He let his finger brush against the baby’s skin until he found his little hand and the baby by instinct, wrapped his hand on his finger. Seungcheol exclaimed as more happy tears fell from his eyes. And at that moment, he swore.. he’ll protect this child with all that he has and love him with all that he is. 

Jeonghan admired the little moment shared between Seungcheol and their newborn. The alpha’s eyes glistened with happiness and pride. “He’s our son. _Our son_!” Seungcheol exclaimed yet again, still at awe. “Oh my boy i love you so much. I love you so much.” Then he turned to the omega. “Hannie, you did so well. You’re amazing. I love you.” Seungcheol’s sudden endearment caught Jeonghan off guard and he struggled on how to respond. Seungcheol brushed his hair with his fingers and said, “It’s okay, Hannie. You dont have to say it yet. No pressure. I’ll wait. But i do hope you’ll let me say it because i think i already wasted so much time trying to keep it to myself.” 

Jeonghan felt so warm. Seungcheol loves him. “Thank you Cheol. Im so happy.” 

“Me too. Thank you for making me so happy. You and our boy—-“ then realization hits the alpha, “ _our boy who still doesnt have a name_!” 

“Oh my god! We completely forgot!” Jeonghan was half laughing half whining. On how they forgot this very first tasks as parents completely escapes him. “I do have a name though.” Seungcheol turned to him. 

“ _Hansol._ ” 

“Han-sol?” Seungcheol said it, savoring each syllable. “Choi Hansol.” He smiled. “I love it, Hannie.”

“Really?” Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled. 

“Yes. Hansol.” The alpha breathed it out, loving how it naturally rolled off his tongue. Jeonghan snuggled the baby closer to his face, and he scrunched his nose as he breathed in the baby’s scent for the first time. Already, Hansol emits a unique scent— one of almonds and cloves. Jeonghan is so in love with him. 

“We love you, our little Hansol.” 

— 

“Shua i think something’s wrong with the baby can you please come here quickly???!” Seungcheol panicked over the phone. 

Within 30 minutes, the doctor is in their doorstep. “What’s wrong??” Seungcheol dragged him to the bedroom. 

“He’s not crying.” 

The doctor, with wide unbelieving eyes, turned slowly to his friend as he wants to smack the life out of him. “ _Seriously_?” 

“But he hasn’t cried since this morning, Shua. Something is definitely wrong!” Seungcheol argued. Jeonghan just sat on the edge of the bed, a little bit of panic in his eyes as well. “Sorry Shua... we’re just... we’re not sure we might be doing something wrong.” 

The doctor dropped his briefcase and sighed. He walked towards the bed. “You guys arent doing anything wrong.. come, Jeonghan give me Hansol.” Although confused, the omega did as told and gently handed his baby to the doctor. Hansol immediately wailed. “See? The reason why he’s not crying is because he likes you both. He loves your smell. He recognizes it. My scent- although very faint, is new to him and therefore it stresses him out.” Then Shua gives Hansol back to Jeonghan and as if on cue, his cries died down. A chorus of ooh’s and aah’s ensued. 

“So are we good, guys?” Seungcheol and Jeonghan nodded in unison. “Great. Then i have to go now i have a surgery in 20minutes.” 

Seungcheol saw him off, “Sorry Shua. We’re just—“ 

“Cheol, it’s okay. I get it. It must be nerve-wracking taking care of a baby. But don’t you worry too much. You and Jeonghan are doing so well. Live in the moment, babies grow up so fast.” Then he patted the alpha’s shoulder. “Im going now.” 

“Take care Shua.” 

— 

Jeonghan rubbed his eyes as he went out of their room. Hansol is not in his crib. 

He was met by a panicked Seungcheol with face covered by a mask and hands with gloves. “Hannie.” 

“Cheol what’s going on?” 

“Sollie pooped.” 

“Why do you have a mask and gloves on??” 

“ _A soldier does not go into war without his armor_.” 

Jeonghan laughed so hard. “Is this how you change Sollie’s diapers when im not around?” The alpha nodded. “Oh Cheol... do you want me to do it?” 

“No no i can do this. Hansollie and i spoke already. He’s going to behave while daddy cleans up his poopie.” Then he turns to the baby and says in small voice, “isnt that right my Hansollie~” to which the baby replied with a fart. Seungcheol flinched, pretending to be disgusted. 

“Cheol.. take off the mask and gloves. You dont need it. He’s a baby it doesnt smell that bad.” Jeonghan placed a hand on his hip. He stared the reluctant alpha down, urging him to follow him. Seungcheol obliged. “Go on, change it.” 

Seungcheol opened the diaper’s adhesive then his face turns away slightly as the baby’s poop is revealed. He proceeded to clean the baby with determined eyes. Jeonghan laughs out loud when he occasionally gags. 

Fortunately, Seungcheol finished quickly and has replaced the diaper with a new one. “There we go~ Sollie fresh!” 

Jeonghan approached the two then, “Wow daddy Cheol did such a good job, didnt he Sollie?” And the baby cooed. 

“Did i really?” The alpha asked. Jeonghan looked at him confused. “Do a good job?” Seungcheol clarified. 

Jeonghan ruffled the older man’s hair, “Of course you did, Cheol. You’re so good to Hansol.” And the alpha smiled so proudly. 

— 

Jeonghan cannot take his eyes off Hansol. He’s so adorable. He has almond eyes and he’s got his thin defined lips. But he has Seungcheol’s complexion and eyelashes. He’s a mixture of them both. “I still cant believe you’re mine, Hansollie~” Jeonghan booped the infant’s nose and he giggled when his son cooed. 

He heard the main door unlocked. Seungcheol is home. Immediately, the alpha’s tired face lit up when he saw Jeonghan breastfeeding Hansol in the living room. He was about to approach them when..”Ya! Clean up first and change clothes!” The alpha pouted but did as told anyway, knowing exactly well it’s for the baby’s sake. 

Seungcheol returned all freshened up. He sat in front of Jeonghan who was blushing a little under the alpha’s stare. “You look really lovely like that, Hannie.” He said, pertaining to Jeonghan breastfeeding their baby. “Does he eat a lot?” 

“He does. I feel so sore after.” Jeonghan whined but is obviously loving it. Just in time, Hansol unlatched from him and Seungcheol was quick to reach out his arms to take him. “Are you a good boy today Sol?” 

“He barely slept. He was playing all day.” 

“Ohhhh, so appa didnt get some rest huh? It’s okay, daddy’s here. daddy will look after you while appa relaxes.” 

“But you just got back. Arent you tired? You should be the one resting..” Jeonghan said, worried. 

“It’s okay Hannie. I’ll rest while playing with Sol. Go on, get some rest.” Seungcheol urged. “And besides, ive been spending a lot of time in the office lately, i feel like im missing out so much on him.” 

Jeonghan didnt argue then, seeing as how the alpha’s eyes seem a little sad. It’s true. He’s been rendering a lot of overtimes lately so when he gets home, Hansol is most of the time tucked in his crib already. So he’ll settle with just looking at his son as he sleeps. 

“Alright then, i’ll just take a bath.” Jeonghan headed to the bathroom. Seungcheol’s offer is really timely though, as it’s been a while since he’s had time to relax. 

Jeonghan lets the warm water run, filling up the tub. He took his favorite Eucalyptus bubble bath and poured a generous amount to the half filled tub. He shed off his clothes and slipped in the warm bath water. He shuddered as the water came in contact with his skin. Sighing, he leaned back completely, allowing himself to be engulfed by the warmth. 

— 

Jeonghan woke up in a jolt, not realizing he fell asleep in the tub. He checked his phone. _8:54_. He slept for an hour?? Hurriedly, he shampooed his hair and washed his body. He wrapped himself with a towel and headed outside. Why is it so quiet? 

Stepping into their room, he saw Seungcheol fast asleep in their bed with Hansol sleeping on his chest. This sight made Jeonghan feel things he’s unfamiliar with. And suddenly, he’s reminded of that night Seungcheol confessed to him. 

Jeonghan climbed up the bed. Hansol looked so comfortable sleeping on his father’s chest— the gentle rising of his chest as he breathes seem as though he’s swaying his sleeping son. The omega etched this sight in his heart. Seungcheol is just so wonderful to him and Hansol. So loving.. so giving. Why he even doubted the alpha escapes him. 

He threaded through Seungcheol’s hair with his fingers, gently brushing them away from his beautiful face. And this time he allows himself to say what he’s been wanting to for a while now. 

_“I love you too, Seungcheol.”_

After staying like that for a while, he realized he still needs to put on his clothes. He got up from the bed and he did so, he missed the upturn of the alpha’s lips. 

— 

“Auntie, where’s Seungcheol?” He asked the elderly woman. It was a sudden trip with the alpha busy packing for then when he woke up. He said he has taken a day off and would love to spend it in their hometown. However, he’s been missing since lunch. 

“Hannie i told you to call me mom. And dont worry, Seungcheol is just around somewhere.” 

Jeonghan frowned. Whatever is that guy up to? 

It was at 6pm when he finally heard from the alpha. 

_‘Meet me at the park.’_ The text read. 

Jeonghan asked Seungcheol’s mom to look after Hansol for a bit and then made his way to the park where they used to hang out as kids. It was rather dark then but he could make out Seungcheol from the distance. It’s weird though, the last time he was here, there were no lanterns on the trees. 

When he finally reached the alpha, he was grinning at him. “Cheol, what is it?” 

The alpha reached out for both of his hands. “Hannie im really bad at this but... i want you to know that you’ve always been a difficult person.” Jeonghan’s eyebrow quirked up. “I remember how you were such a bully the first time we met— how snobby you were the first time i saw you cry on that bench. How you lied about feeling sick on the day im to leave for the city, refusing to see me. How you avoided me on the few times i came to visit. Fast forward to 10 years later, you were on my doorstep looking so beautiful leaving me so breathless. How you resisted me in fear of me not being able to hold out on my promise. How we almost lost Hansol... and ultimately how you told me those three words i’ve been dying to hear from you when you thought i was sleeping..” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “You were—“ 

“Awake. Awake and aware how you were lovingly brushing my hair then. I wanted to open my eyes and kiss you right there and then, but i figured i’d do this in a special way because you’re a special kind of difficult.” Then Seungcheol dropped to his knee and pulled out something from his pocket. Upon realizing where this is going, Jeonghan’s eyes brimmed with tears as his free hand clamped on his gaping mouth. “Cheol..” 

“Jeonghan, ours wasnt an ideal start. We had a lot of difficult times but all of those lead us to where we are right now. Im sorry.. im sorry if i ever made you feel like you weren’t enough. You are. You are more than enough and everyday i still ask myself what i did to deserve you. Im sorry i made you wait for so long, but know that you had me all along. Waking up with you beside me everyday is the best feeling, and sleeping with you in my arms soothes me. I love you so much, Jeonghan. Please allow me to love you and protect you and cherish you because that’s really all i ever want to do for the rest of my life.” Seungcheol popped open the jewelry box revealing a simple engagement ring encrusted with diamonds with a silver band. “Will you allow me to be the happiest and luckiest man by being mine forever?” The alpha looked up at him, eyes full of hope and adoration. 

“ _Yes!_ Yes of course yes Cheol!” The twinkle on Seungcheol’s eyes reflected that of Jeonghan’s as he slipped the ring on his finger. Jeonghan immediately pulled him upwards and cupped his face to seal the moment with a kiss. Seungcheol’s arms wrapped around his waist. _Finally._

They pulled away only to stare at each other’s eyes. “I love you, Hannie.” 

“I love you too, Cheol.” 

— 

“Cheol you never asked me why i came to like the name Hansol.” Jeonghan said as he leaned his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. They sat on the bench where they used to hang out together as kids. Seungcheol kissed the top of his head, urging him to tell him the reason. 

“Well Hansol means pine trees. Do you see those pine trees over there?” Jeonghan pointed to a line of pine trees on the other side of the park. “When we were kids and you sat beside me on the many occasions i cried, your voice and the sound of the pine trees swaying with the wind comforted me. When you left, i would sit here and listen to that sound and i would feel as though you’re beside me just as you where back then. These pine trees are pretty much what Hansol is to me now— my comfort and a constant reminder of you.” 

Seungcheol was overjoyed and out of words so instead, he reached to cup Jeonghan’s face and brought it close to him, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Then he held Jeonghan’s hand and pulled him with him as he stood up. “Come on.” He said and Jeonghan was confused why they were heading to his car instead of the house. “Where are we going? Cheol?” 

“To do something i should have done a long time ago.” 

Jeonghan didnt know what the alpha meant but he climbed in the car and fastened his seatbelt anyway. 

— 

“Cheol.. what—“ 

“Dont worry, mom will look after Hansol. We’ll pick him up in the morning.” The alpha said as they got out of the elevator. “958 958 95— here! This is our room!” Seungcheol opened the door revealing a honeymoon suite. Champagne, rose petals, and an obstructed view of the skyline. Jeonghan stood by the floor length windows, admiring the view. He jumped a little when two strong arms snaked its way around his waist, the alpha’s chin settled on his shoulder. “Did you like it?” 

“I didnt know you had a thing for surprises, Mr. Choi.” Jeonghan teased. 

“Only for you, Mr. Yoon. Just for you.” Jeonghan knew he purposely breathed those last words near his ear. Seungcheol’s warm breath sent shivers running down his spine. The alpha turned him around, cupping his face with his hand and caressing his cheek with his thumb. “Hannie, do you think we can—?” 

Jeonghan bit his lower lip. They haven’t done it ever since he’s given birth. He was told it might hurt a little, and that he shouldnt strain himself too much because the stitches are still healing. “Yes Cheol, but please be gentle.” 

“I will, i will. I’ll take good care of you.” Seungcheol promised. 

“You always do.” And with that, it was Jeonghan who initiates the kiss this time. At first, lips merely touching until the alpha ran his tongue to trace Jeonghan’s bottom lip. The omega parted his lips slightly, inviting Seungcheol to deepen the kiss. The older man obliged, exploring the omega’s hot cavern. He moved down to leave open kisses along the other man’s chin to his jaw and then further down to his neck all the while his fingers busy unbuttoning Jeonghan’s shirt. He slowly slipped the material off of the omega’s shoulder, kissing every inch of skin bared as the clothing left his body. “You smell so good Hannie..” he breathed against the soft skin. “But i hope you dont mind after tonight you’ll be smelling like me.” 

Goosebumps covered Jeonghan’s arms as the promise and anticipation ate at him. Seungcheol will mark him tonight. 

Jeonghan felt the back of his legs hit the bed as he stumbled backwards. He watched with intent as Seungcheol removed his own shirt followed by his pants and underwear. He’s rock hard. 

“Scoot a little more Hannie.” The alpha commanded and Jeonghan followed. Seungcheol hovered above him, and Jeonghan hissed as the other’s cold fingertips brushed against his heated skin. The older man lapped at one of his buds then completely took it in his mouth. He felt Seungcheol’s fingers travelled further south, fumbling with his pants. His breath hitched at the anticipation. Seungcheol kissed his now taut stomach then his belly button. Jeonghan felt conscious when the older man’s face neared his scar. He made an attempt to cover it. 

“No.. Hannie. Please dont by shy. I love it. It’s a reminder of you carrying Hansol. It’s a reminder of your strength. It’s really beautiful.” And to Jeonghan’s surprise, the alpha placed a gentle kiss on it. 

Seungcheol removed Jeonghan’s pants completely along with his underwear. The omega gasped as cold air came in contact with his burning skin. “Cheol.. please.. i want you now..” He pleaded. 

“Shh patience Hannie. It’s been a while..” Seungcheol took Jeonghan in his mouth as he worked him up. The omega was trashing under his ministrations, begging for Seungcheol’s fingers to be replaced by something more wonderful. “Cheol..” he whimpered. 

By now, the alpha had lost his self control as he completely succumbed to his rut. Jeonghan’s heat just affects him so differently. 

Seungcheol positioned himself on top of Jeonghan, his length probing at his entrance. “Hannie you have to let me know if it hurts too much okay i—“

“Just get inside me, Cheol. You’re driving me insane..” Jeonghan whined. Seungcheol grinned, “You’re one to talk. I can barely hold back.” 

Seungcheol pushed in slowly, loving how Jeonghan’s warmth welcomed him. The omega gripped his arm, nails digging flesh as he gets used to the other’s size. He lifted his hips then, to let Seungcheol know he’s adjusted. 

It took of all the alpha’s willpower to pull back and not push back in roughly. He needs to be gentle, he repeated that in his head like a mantra. He thrusted slow and long against Jeonghan and the other cried with pleasure everytime Seungcheol grazes on his sweet spot.

Jeonghan was caught off guard when Seungcheol suddenly changed their position, as he pulled him up so the omega is seated on his thighs. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him as they kissed while Jeonghan rocked his hips back and forth to meet the other’s thrusts. “Hannie.. are you ready?” It meant Seungcheol is close. Jeonghan is too but he cant help but be anxious about the marking. He moaned to let the alpha know he’s ready— that he wants this. 

When he felt Seungcheol thrust harder, he knew it was coming. The alpha buried his face on his neck and Jeonghan felt the pressure then. He felt as Seungcheol’s teeth dug on his skin and how it stung when it was punctured. There was no pain, however, because the next thing he knows, the alpha is licking on his wound and it felt so good. 

“Hannie...” Seungcheol moaned against his skin as his thrusts becomes more desperate. Jeonghan encircled his arms around the alpha’s neck for support. He feels it. It’s coming and it’s intense. 

Seungcheol came first, cursing and grunting the omega’s name. Jeonghan felt his body shudder as he came hard. He felt the tingle from his wound and the warmth from Seungcheol’s mouth. All the pleasure coming to him all at once rendered him spent as he convulsed against the alpha’s body. 

They had done it. _Seungcheol has marked him._

When both their bodies fell to the bed, Seungcheol enveloped him in his arms. “You’re mine now.” He said as he planted a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. 

Jeonghan nuzzled closer to his alpha. 

_His alpha._

_Finally._

— 

“Baby, you gotta behave alright? Share your toys so you’ll have friends.” Jeonghan told his son. Hansol just stared back at him and the omega wondered if he understood him. “Alright, off you go.” He watched as his little boy walked to where the other kids are. They have decided to expose Hansol to other kids more often because they noticed he seemed shy or a bit closed off when other kids try to play with him. Hopefully, by doing this, Hansol will start to be more playful around kids his age. 

“Jeonghan!” He heard his name being called. It was a friend from when he still worked as a model. “Wow long time no see! What are you doing here?” 

“Im here with my son. I heard you got married! Congratulations!” Jeonghan said. 

“Yes yes, im here with my son too! And oh! What a lovely mark you have!” His friend pointed at his neck when the white floral scar is. He touched it with his fingertips and felt proud. It really is a beautiful mark. 

Just then, a familiar cry broke his thoughts. _Hansol!_

He hurried to where the cries are coming from and was relieved to see Hansol seated on the floor with a toy on his little hand. However, another boy is hugging him and that might be why he’s crying. 

“Appa!!” Hansol continued to wail. Jeonghan approached the two toddlers, touching Hansol’s cheek with his hand. “Appa! Friend!! Loud!!” 

Jeonghan couldnt help but giggle at his son’s antics. He turned to the other child and was met by huge eyes and chubby cheeks. “Friend cry. Kwannie hug.” 

“Yes. Yes. Thank you for hugging my Hansol, Kwannie.” Jeonghan ruffled his hair. “Can i hug my Hansol too?” And the other kid slowly let go of his hold. 

“Sollie... dont cry now. Appa is here. Kwannie is here too. Kwannie is a friend.” He wiped away his son’s tears. 

“Oh! Seungkwan!” Jeonghan turned and saw his friend from earlier approaching the other toddler. “Im sorry, did my son make him cry?” 

“No no, Hansol is just a little shy. He was actually comforting my boy.” Then he turned to the toddler in his arms. “Sollie, you should thank Kwannie for hugging you.” 

Hansol had stopped sobbing then, and he said, “Thank you Kwannie. I wuv you.” Jeonghan giggled and felt proud. They have taught Hansol to say i love you every after Thank you’s and Im sorry’s. Hansol is so smart to remember that. 

“Sollie wuvs Kwannie??” The other boy exclaimed, eyes even wider. “Kwannie wuvs Sollie too!” 

“Oh! He’s so adorable!” Jeonghan couldnt help but gush. “It would be nice if we can set them a playdate!” He suggested. 

“Yay! _Date!_ ” Finally, Hansol is smiling and clapping. 

“Come on now Sollie, daddy’s waiting for us. Say bye bye to Kwannie now.” Jeonghan said as he got up. 

“Bye bye Kwannie.” 

“Bye bye Sollie.” 

— 

“Hey! Sorry, have you been here long?” Jeonghan said as he kissed his alpha’s cheek. Seungcheol hugged him and bent to carry Hansol. “No, i just got here. Did Hansol enjoy playtime?” 

“Yes! Sollie! Friend!” Hansol exclaimed cheerfully. 

“What was that? He made a friend?” Seungcheol turned to confirm with Jeonghan. The omega nodded with a huge smile on his face. “Hansol has a playdate~” 

“Yes! Date!” The toddler giggled. 

“Ya! Hansol-ah! You’re too young!” The alpha playfully told off his son and the small family shared a laugh. 

While walking, Hansol’s shoe fell off so Jeonghan was left behind a little. After picking it up, instead of catching up with his boys, he let his eyes linger on their backs. Seungcheol and Hansol. His family. His. 

Fate really is a funny thing. Who would have thought? He used to hate how fate played him, but looking at it now.. his father, him being an omega, him getting pregnant by accident... they dont mean anything now. Everything he needs.. he’s got it right here. 

Seungcheol showed him love— showered him with it. The alpha made sure he knew he deserved the love, every ounce of it. Jeonghan could not be any happier.

“Hannie!” Seungcheol called out to him. He ran to catch up with them. 

Seungcheol’s hand reaching for him and Hansol in his alpha’s arms... _they’re all that matter now_. 

— END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Kidding! There's still an epilogue. lol. Mixed emotions as this fic comes to an end. I had so many breakdowns while writing this and tbh it drained me. if it werent for my girls who've been nothing but such great support system... i love you all!! 
> 
> Please please. Do let me know how you find this last chapter. I know it's long and might be a little tiring to read, but i didnt want to shorten it bc i want to take everyone through their journey. I hope hope hope you all liked this! This is my baby and i cant believe it's done! But please! do look forward to the epilogue. Thank you all! Please leave me a comment, let me know your thoughts. <3 
> 
> ALSO! CHECK OUT THIS MOOD BOARD I MADE FOR THIS FIC. <3 SEE IT [HERE](https://twitter.com/natchwe/status/1253222170336976897?s=20). 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/natchwe)! 


	5. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic goodness. And smut. And Baby # 2. And debuting Alpha Hansol and Omega Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of reaching 3,000 hits!! Thank you everyone!!! ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Also a few notes:   
> Major time slip  
> Recessive means weaker/ opposite of dominant.   
> I will be using the term ‘parent link’ a lot. So here’s what it means: 
> 
> Remember Seungcheol’s mom saying she feels for him? That’s exactly that. A child is linked to his/her parent (the one who gave birth, in this case Jeonghan, being the omega-dad) and the link will only fade once the offspring is blood mated. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. :)

“Hannie...” Seungcheol scooted closer and then whispered, “Hansol is sleeping..” Jeonghan welcomed the arms snaking its way around his waist. “Are you sure?” He mumbled sleepily. Seungcheol nodded furiously, eyes wide with determination. 

Jeonghan spared a glance to the clock, “Cheol, it’s 4am..” but when he looked back at Seungcheol all he saw was big puppy eyes. And how does one say no to that? 

“Come here..” Jeonghan reached for the older man to wrap his arms around his neck. Understanding what that meant, Seungcheol quickly closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss reeked of hunger and frustration as teeth and tongue worked on each other. Seungcheol hurriedly unbuttoned Jeonghan’s top— almost ripped it due to impatience while Jeonghan palmed his growing erection. “Shit Hannie i want you so much.” Seungcheol groaned into their kiss. Jeonghan’s reply was a quick movement of his hand dipping inside the other’s pajama bottoms. “Ahh—“Came Seungcheol’s breathy moans. 

Jeonghan stroke him with intent, wanting this as much as the other. “Get the fucking lube, Cheol.” He could not mask his frustration either. Jeonghan withdrew his hand and hurriedly got rid of his own pajama. Seungcheol stretched to reach for the lube in the bedside drawer. He lifted his behind to slide off his clothes. Once done, Jeonghan was quick to straddle him. “Shit...” Seungcheol grunted when their erections brushed against each other. 

Jeonghan wasted no time coating Seungcheol’s length with the lube and hoisted himself up to level his entrance with it. Seungcheol gripped his hips in panic, eyes wide and questioning, “Hannie wait what are you doing??” 

“We dont have much time.. you gotta be up for work in 3 hours.” Jeonghan explained. 

“But it’s been a while, i need to prep you properly.” 

Jeonghan leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. “It’s fine, i prepped myself earlier.” 

“What—“ 

“Just—-“ Jeonghan sighed. “Do you want this? Like, really really want this?” He asked. “You have no idea, Hannie. I just want to be inside you and make love to you and— fuck.” Jeonghan ground their hardness together, stroking both of them with his hands. “Then shut up and let me.” Fuck. Jeonghan looks so sexy taking control. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Just as when Jeonghan’s guiding Seungcheol’s length into him—- 

“ _Uwaaaaa_ ~” 

Jeonghan collapsed on top of Seungcheol. “How is he awake again?” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly. Seungcheol wanted to curse. I should check on him Hannie.” He said, tapping Jeonghan’s thigh. The latter straightened himself and said, “No, i’ll check on him. You need to sleep.” 

“But it’s my turn.” Seungcheol argued. Jeonghan caressed his face lovingly, “It’s okay, Cheol. You need to rest.” He kissed him before getting off the bed. 

Well that was them during Hansol’s first year: Squeezing as much time together as possible. Seungcheol worked longer hours and Hansol turned out to be a night owl. At first, the sneaking was fun. Until it drove them crazy because of their son’s impeccable timing. They were forced to settle with quickies and messy handjobs in the shower. They were told it will get better.. that once the infant outgrows this stage, they can finally have some alone time at night— and proper sleep which was much needed. But at 36 months, Hansol is pretty much a fixture on their bed. He hated his crib now and would always want cuddles from his dads— which, from a parent’s point of view is adorable but when you’re sexually frustrated and sleep deprived, it might not be as appealing. 

“Cheol hurry up!” Jeonghan screamed using his bedroom voice. Hansol finally slept after playing for hours! Seungcheol almost tripped as he hurried out of their bedroom. When he reached the living room, Jeonghan is already butt naked and ready. Seungcheol is just about to strip off his own clothes when a little voice was heard, “Appa, ige boya?” (Dad, what’s that?” 

Hansol is awake and had followed them to the living room! 

Jeonghan shrieked as he did his best to cover his nakedness with the square pillows from the couch. 

Seungcheol wanted to breakdown. 

— 

“We really dont have to spend a lot in this wedding, Cheol. Just a simple ceremony will do.” Jeonghan said as he prepared the table for dinner. Seungcheol and Hansol already seated and ready to dig in. “We honestly dont have to do this wedding at all, if you’d ask me.” 

“Hannie...” Seungcheol sighed. “We talked about this..” they shared a look, and Jeonghan decided he’ll let Seungcheol have his way. In Seungcheol’s term, he wanted to show Jeonghan off, to give him the wedding he deserves. But for Jeonghan, there was no need for the grandeur. Just a simple dinner with their family and friends will do. He’s already lucky enough that Seungcheol is marrying him— while most omegas usually only rely on their blood bond to be assured of a life long mate. And besides, the mark on his neck should be enough to let everyone know he’s been claimed. 

But if it’s a wedding Seungcheol wants, then a wedding he will get. 

Jeonghan really is lucky. 

— 

“Stupid stupid tie!” Jeonghan grunted as he fixed his tie. He’s so frustrated. He’s done this countless of times and yet why oh why on this very day must he struggle with this?! 

A knock on the door followed by Seungcheol’s mother appearing distracted him from his dilemma, “Jeonghan, honey, someone’s here to see you.” 

_His mother_. 

“I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Seungcheol’s mother excused herself. 

Jeonghan and his mother exchanged looks. 

“I cant seem to fix my tie.” Jeonghan broke the silence, turning his back on her. Understanding that this is her son’s way of letting her in, his mother rushed to his side and Jeonghan let her fix it for him. 

Jeonghan studied his mother’s face as she busied herself with his tie. She has aged— her worry lines now very visible. He wanted to blame himself for it. 

When she finished fixing the tie, she ran her hands down Jeonghan’s chest, smoothing his suit. She was just smiling, tears brimming her beautiful face. She didn’t say anything, just smiled at him and her hands lingering on his chest. It was more than enough for Jeonghan to understand. His mother was never a talker— always preferred to face her battles in silence. She was never that affectionate with him too which is why Seungcheol’s mother was a breath of fresh air for him. His mother was never motherly.. Jeonghan could count with his fingers the few times she’s hugged him.. usually to comfort him after his dad’s outbursts. 

His mother was a recessive omega— part of the reason why he hated the thought of being one so much. He didnt want to be like her— didnt want to be weak and passive. 

But now, looking at her like this, he realized she’s stronger than she seemed. She fought her battles in silence and lived with a man who verbally abused her and her son for years. She shielded him— endured everything so Jeonghan can enjoy a comfortable life. She did everything she could—she loved him in her own way. 

Suddenly, he recalled Seungcheol’s story of how his mom can feel for him and realized that maybe his mother was unhappy because he was too— she felt his pain.. all his suffering.. it reflected on her. She took it all and nobody was there to comfort her. Not even Jeonghan because he was too busy nursing his own pain. 

Jeonghan’s heart ached for his mom. She’s endured so much. 

Her mother tapped him lightly on the chest, letting him now she’ll be leaving but Jeonghan held her hand, “Mom..”he clasped her hand with his, “Will you walk me down the aisle?” 

His mother’s eyes widened in shock and when her son’s words registered, her tears fell uncontrollably. She hugged him so tight, an embrace she poured years of longing into. 

“Let’s go mom, we have a wedding to get to.” 

— 

Seungcheol did not expect to be this nervous on his wedding day. He was supposed to be calm and composed and confident. He was supposed to remember his vows well. But instead, he’s a sweaty mess— and he might have forgotten some parts of his vows. 

The entourage march has started and for a minute his heart swoll with pride as he saw his little boy walk down the aisle as the ring bearer— a little too serious as compared to his smiley friend Seungkwan who’s beside him as they walked hand in hand. 

Seungcheol’s heart thumped so hard against his chest. It must have been so obvious that he’s so tensed because his mother took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

However, when the make shift door to their beach wedding opened to reveal his groom, Seungcheol’s world stopped. 

Jeonghan is so beautiful. 

Jeonghan is breathtaking. 

And Jeonghan is _his_. 

The moment their eyes locked, no one else mattered. 

Surprisingly, Seungcheol aced his vows and when the officiator said that he can kiss his groom, he did not waste a second and did as told. 

And when he pulled away and caught the glisten in his now-husband’s eyes, he knew everything they had gone through was worth it. It all led to this very moment. 

— 

They were supposed to honeymoon in Bali but two days before their departure, Hansol fell sick. Of course they were sad to cancel on their much awaited trip, but their son’s health is above everything. Bali can wait. 

Fortunately, Hansol’s fever died down after two days. The doctor said it might just be because the toddler was exhausted given how tiring the events were days leading to him falling sick. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were relieved. 

“Are you sure? Hansol just got better.” Jeonghan’s frown reflected his worry. 

“Hannie, mom will take care of him. Dont worry. He’ll be fine.” Seungcheol assured him. “And besides, it’s just two nights.” Then he hugged Jeonghan from the back, “I just really want some alone time with my husband.” 

Jeonghan blushed profusely at the mention of that word— _husband_! It still feels so weird hearing it. Still so surreal. 

— 

When Seungcheol said he rented a beach villa in Busan, Jeonghan expected it to be a humble house right by the beach. But much to his surprise, his husband has rented a rather expensive and luxurious one. 

“Well we couldnt go to Bali, so i brought Bali to us.” Seungcheol was all smug saying that, obviously pleased with himself. As he should be because by God—- the place is amazing! 

“I cant wait to try the bed Hannie.” Seungcheol whispered as he hugged him from behind. “I think i want to check how sturdy it is.” Jeonghan gasped at how dirty that sounded. 

Seungcheol wasnt kidding when he told Jeonghan he will make the most out of every second of their stay there. They barely got out of bed— the only time being were when they ate and had to use the bathroom. Oh—- and when they fucked on the kitchen counter too! 

The next morning, Jeonghan woke up to breakfast in bed. He winced when he sat up, feeling how sore his backside is. He lost count how many times they did it yesterday but by the way his bum is burning he concluded they went at it too many times. 

“Is this a peace offering?” Jeonghan eyed his grinning husband. “Hmm? Did i do something?” Seungcheol played dumb. Jeonghan threw a pillow at him and the other laughed heartily. 

“We should explore the place today.” Jeonghan said as he ate a slice of bread. “But i’m not done testing the bed.” The alpha pouted. 

“Im sure there’s more to this place than the bed, Cheol. And please, my ass would like to have some break.” 

“Whats that? Your ass wants me to break it?” Seungcheol teased and the omega sent him a death glare. “Fine fine, we’ll go around today.” The alpha conceded with a sigh. 

— 

The couple spent the day enjoying different water activities. It was definitely an experience for them both— memorable in a way that this is their first trip together and a honeymoon at that. 

Seungcheol surprised Jeonghan with a candle lit dinner by the beach. “Im impressed Mr. Choi.” He commented as they enjoyed the sumptuous meal. Jeonghan did not expect Seungcheol to have this much romantic bones in his body. 

“Only for you, Mr. Choi Jeonghan. Just for you.” The alpha said. 

That night, Jeonghan showed his appreciation for his husband by joining his agenda to test the bed. 

— 

“Hansol-ah~ appa and daddy’s home!!!” Jeonghan announced as soon as he got inside Seungcheol’s parents’ house. He found his son in the living room, pouting and his arms crossed over his chest. Jeonghan shot an inquiring look to his in-law. 

“He keeps asking for his friend— Kwannie? Is that the little boy who walked with him during your wedding?” 

Jeonghan crouched to meet his son’s eyes. “Sol-ah~ didn’t you miss appa and daddy?” 

“Sol want Kwannie!” The toddler pouted some more, this time, tears brimming his almond eyes. 

When Seungcheol appeared, having overheard what his son had said, he was amused. “Sollie didnt miss appa and daddy but missed Kwannie? Aw! Daddy is hurt!” He faked pain in his chest as he walked towards his son. The little boy found his antics funny and giggled. “Were you a good boy, Sol-ah?” The toddler nodded and his Seungcheol ruffled his hair. 

“Hansol is very easy to take care of, he just spends the day playing and when he gets tired, he puts himself to sleep! Such a behaved little boy! The only time he throws a tantrum is when he’s looking for his friend.” 

Jeonghan glanced at his son, “Why dont we call Kwannie when we get home?” And the toddler smiled his biggest smile. 

— 

“Sol-ah!!!!!” Seungkwan rushed to his friend and gave him a big hug. After releasing him, he sandwiched his face with his small chubby arms and planted a kiss on Hansol’s rounded cheeks. “Kwannie miss you!!” 

“Sol missed Kwannie too!!” 

— 

‘ _Cheol, get home quickly_.’ The text read. His heart skipped a beat. Jeonghan has never messaged him like this. Immediately, thousands of unpleasant scenarios flooded his mind and got him scrambling for his briefcase. He exited his office and announced to his secretary that he will be going home and that all of his set meetings for the rest of the day be rescheduled. 

He tried calling his husband but he’s not picking up. He tried calming himself to feel if the omega is in any pain, but he’s not. So why did Jeonghan send him that text? 

Opening the door to their apartment, Seungcheol was met by deafening silence and..... _Whiff_.. 

_Is that._..?

He rushed to the bedroom and good Lord was his heart not ready. 

Jeonghan on his knees leaning back while touching himself. 

“Hannie—“ 

_ Jeonghan is in heat!  _

“Well don’t just stand there gawking.” The omega sent him an expectant gaze. 

Seungcheol found it difficult to move— still shaken from thinking something bad might have happened to his omega and then being greeted like this— his legs struggled to support his weight. It didnt help that Jeonghan is looking at him like that— eyes all seductive and lips parted, tempting him to just devour him. 

Fortunately, he was able to walk and reached the foot of the bed. Jeonghan got on his fours and crawled towards him. The omega did not even bother to remove his coat, he went straight for his pants, biting his bottom lip as he fumbled with the alpha’s belt and finally undoing his zipper— letting it fall down to pool at his feet. Jeonghan nuzzled his face on his husband’s crotch— pressing his nose against his clothed erection. He made a deliberate sniff, closing his eyes to take in the other’s musky scent and opening only to look up at his alpha’s intense gaze. 

“Hannie— where’s Hansol _ahh_ —“ Seungcheol’s voice strained when Jeonghan cut him off by mouthing his clothed erection, breathing out hot puffs of breath. “With your mom.” Came the omega’s simple reply. Seungcheol’s breath got caught in his throat when Jeonghan suddenly lapped his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip poking out from underneath his briefs. The omega made sure to linger his tongue along his slit, tasting his pre-cum. 

Jeonghan got tired of the thin piece of clothing hindering him from having Seungcheol in his mouth so with a rather aggressive tug, he pulled down his underwear and the alpha’s cock sprung free. Jeonghan decided he doesnt have the patience to tease right now, he took the tip of Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth so suddenly it made the alpha curse out loud. 

He didn’t move his mouth, still enclosed around Seungcheok’s cock head while his tongue got busy with tracing its slit. “Fuck, Hannie—“ Seungcheol’s voice was low and rough as he took a fistful of Jeonghan’s silky hair, willing the omega to take in a bit more of his aching erection. But when Jeonghan resisted with a grin all while his lips still surrounds Seungcheol’s head, the alpha knew he was being challenged. 

Seungcheol felt the alpha in him succumb to his rut. Jeonghan opened his mouth but let the other’s cock rest in his stretched tongue. “Turn around and put up your ass for me.” And the omega was more than eager to oblige. 

Seungcheol fought with himself to resist the urge to just bury his cock deep inside his husband because of course, he would play Jeonghan’s game too. 

His fingers trailed the other’s spine— touching, grazing just his fingertips against the other’s heated skin. “Did you know how worried i was? Thinking something happened to you and Hansol...” Jeonghan whimpered when the alpha’s fingers went past his soaked hole and onto the back of his thighs. “Only to come home to this?” His fingers moved up to trail ghost touches along Jeonghan’s rock hard member. He heard the omega beg, aching to be touched. “Alpha please...” 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look, Hannie. How long have you been preparing yourself? You’re gaping and so ready for me.” Seungcheol bent down to plod his tongue around Jeonghan’s puckering entrance. The omega cried out in surprise. 

“Cheol please.. please i want you.” Jeonghan looked tipsy with lust and with his husband begging like that, Seungcheol decided to drop the game they were playing as he plowed deep in Jeonghan with one thrust. 

Seungcheol loved the pleasured cries coming out of his husband’s mouth— loved it even more when it rose to a familiar pitch letting him know he’s grazing against his sweet spot. 

It didnt take long before the omega came as he landed face first on the bed. Jeonghan tightening on him caused Seungcheol to follow suit after one last deep thrust. 

When Jeonghan was about to move, Seungcheol pulled him back and he groaned in surprise as the alpha’s softening cock stirred inside him. He looked over his shoulder and caught Seungcheol’s unmistakable smirk. He immediately knew what the other was up to. “Cheol can we at least rest for a bit?” 

“Resting isnt really on our agenda today.” Seungcheol said as he finally remembered he’s still dressed. “Dont move, Hannie. I dont want to slip out of you.” He took off his coat and shirt and when he’s fully naked, rested his hands on Jeonghan’s buttcheeks, gently kneading them. 

Jeonghan groaned out loud when he felt Seungcheol’s cock stirring to life inside him again. “What? You look so hot i cant help it!” Jeonghan shrieked when Seungcheol suddenly spun him— all while still connected and pulled him up to carry him. The alpha walked to his side of the bed and climbed up. Jeonghan let out a guttural moan when his husband pressed on him, making him lift his hips. The omega saw white as this position allowed Seungcheol to press hard on his prostate. The alpha didn’t pull out, but instead, rolled his hips— grinding as he maintained pressure against Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan writhed in pleasure under him, his hands finding Seungcheol’s ass to grip on and this action just allowed the alpha an even deeper access inside him. “Cheol— ugh! So mmm deep!—- Aah!” Seungcheol’s haze disappeared when Jeonghan’s change in pitch registered on him. 

“Ah shit— shit!” Fuck. He’s knotted. 

“Cheol.. hurts.” Jeonghan grimaced. No matter how many times this happens, he will never ever get used to it. 

“Wait, Hannie, come sit on me.” Seungcheol pulled him up and he cried as he felt the burn in his behind. Seungcheol leaned against the headboard and supported Jeonghan’s weight with his hands. “Better?” The alpha asked. Jeonghan nodded, feeling the bit of relief this change in position allowed him. When he grew accustomed to the change in size, he started rocking his hips much to Seungcheol’s surprise. 

“It’s okay.. i’m okay.” He reassured his alpha as slowly, the sting is being replaced by pleasure he hasn’t felt before. 

“Fuck Hannie i—“ It was obvious it had its own effects on Seungcheol. They havent done this before, usually, the older man would just stroke him to completion and would rely on the tightening of his muscles to chase his own high. But Jeonghan wanted it to be different this time. 

He started lifting his hips slightly and when he felt Seungcheol’s knot brushing against his insides, his eyes rolled back as he cried his alpha’s name. 

Seungcheol’s brows furrowed in concern and pleasure. To have Jeonghan riding him at this state is unthinkable. “Hannie im—“ fuck, he’s so close. The way his knot is being stimulated— there’s no way he’s lasting long. 

“Me too, Cheol.” Jeonghan panted. He didn’t even bother stroking himself, he knew he’d come with just his husband being inside him. 

When the wave of orgasm hit them, Seungcheol steadied him with a firm grip on his hips and a grown of his name. 

Jeonghan leaned towards his husband for support with the alpha cupping his face to lead his lips to his own. “You keep surprising me, Hannie.” He muttered breathlessly. Jeonghan scrunched his nose and kissed Seungcheol’s nose. “So you wouldnt get tired of me.” He said. 

Seungcheol pulled away, willing Jeonghan to meet his haze. “Hannie, i’ll never get tired of you and will never get enough of you. No matter what happens. You’re mine and i’m yours— always.” 

“Even when we grow old and saggy?” The omega pouted. 

Seungcheol grinned and caressed his cheek, “Even when we’re old and saggy.” 

—

Seungcheol stares at his sleeping omega— hair in disarray and mouth slightly parted blowing small puffs of air. He brushed a stray hair away from his beautiful face and the younger unconsciously hummed in his sleep. 

He carefully reached for his phone to send his mother a message- letting her know that they will be coming to get Hansol the next day. His mother understood, knowing the omega hasn’t finished his heat. 

Seungcheol was a little concerned about that. Now that his dazed state has been completely wiped away, he cannot help but worry for his husband. Jeonghan has not been in heat ever since they got pregnant with Hansol. For him to be having his heat after three years.. it must be overwhelming and intense. The alpha decided he will not leave his omega’s side until his heat dies down. 

—

Something’s wrong with Jeonghan. Seungcheol is sure of that now. 

His heat has ended but he started feeling unwell. He kept complaining of a pounding headache and a bad stomach. He barely ate the whole day. It didnt help that the omega was being hard-headed by refusing to see a doctor. 

“Daddy, appa sick?” Hansol asked him, not used to seeing his father wrapped up in blankets and in bed all day. Seungcheol just nodded, pressing his lips in a tight line he ruffled his boy’s hair- worry making him speechless. “Sol kiss appa so appa wont sick!” His little boy suggested and Seungcheol’s heart softened. He really is a thoughtful kid. “Let’s go kiss appa!” They walked towards the bed to where Jeonghan is lying down. 

“Appa, Hansol wants to kiss you so you feel better~” Seungcheol sung-song upon approaching the bed. Jeonghan gave them his best smile but it didnt escape the alpha’s eyes seeing how hard he’s trying. 

“Come my baby.” Jeonghan reached for his toddler. Hansol placed wet kisses all over Jeonghan’s face and the omega let out weak giggles. “Sol love Appa!” 

“Appa loves Sol too! So so much!” 

“Hannie, maybe we should go for a check up.. you dont look any better. It’s been days.” Seungcheol brushed his hair with his fingers. Jeonghan shook his head, “I’ll be fine, Cheol. I just need more rest.” 

Jeonghan has been blaming his heat for suddenly getting sick. His heat lasted longer than expected, almost two full days and by the time it has passed, Jeonghan could barely move a muscle. 

— 

Fortunately, Jeonghan felt a lot better after a week. But what bothers Seungcheol now is an unfamiliar scent coming from his omega. 

When they blood mated, his scent became Jeonghan’s too. Gone were his citrusy-candied scent. But now he smells different— minty and strong and Seungcheol isn’t sure why Jeonghan is suddenly smelling like that. 

Seungcheol decided it’s best to call his mother about it. 

‘ _Well have you tried using a pregnancy test_?’ 

Seungcheol was confused when his mother brought that up. Pregnancy test? For what? What does it have to do with Jeonghan’s sudden change in scent? 

His mother explained that because when they conceived Hansol, they werent blood mated yet, so Jeonghan’s omega scent was dominant. Now that they share the same scent, and if Jeonghan falls pregnant again, then the baby’s scent will overpower his now earthy scent. So the strong minty smell that his omega is emitting might actually be the first sign of his pregnancy! 

After the phone call, Seungcheol went out with Hansol to buy the test kit from the pharmacy two blocks away from their apartment building. When they returned and Jeonghan is awake, he presented the test kits to the omega. Jeonghan just shot him a confused look. 

“Just try, Hannie.” He said, not yet telling his husband what his mother told him. Although reluctant and bewildered, Jeonghan did the test anyway. 

When Jeonghan emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later holding up the stick with a huge smile splayed across his face, Seungcheol yelled with joy and rushed to carry his now-pregnant omega. 

“I cant believe it! Another baby!” Seungcheol was beaming. Jeonghan shared his joy but his came with tears. “Oh Hannie i love you so much!” Seungcheol kissed him hard. They realized then that a curious set of eyes are studying them. Seungcheol crouched down and gestures for his son to come near them. He held Hansol and pressed his palm lightly against Jeonghan’s tummy. “Sol-ah! You’re going to be a big brother soon! There’s a baby inside appa’s tummy!” 

They were expecting Hansol to giggle and clap his hands but was shocked when the toddler suddenly cried. “Sol-ah, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol hugged his little boy. 

“Why appa ate the baby!!!” Hansol wailed. 

“Oh dear.” Jeonghan giggled as he bent to pick up his son. “Sol-ah... appa did not eat the baby.” 

“Why baby inside Appa tummy?” Hansol was wide eyed with curiosity. Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol for help in explaining. “Sol-ah, baby’s inside appa’s tummy because daddy and appa love each other so much! You too! You were inside appa’s tummy because we love each other!” When Hansol became quiet and nodded, they were relieved. Hopefully, he wouldnt bring up the topic again until maybe he’s a teenager.

— 

They had a small party for Hansol’s birthday. All of his toddler friends were invited along with their parents and the couple’s family and friends. They also chose this occasion to announce that an addition to their family is coming soon. 

Everyone was so happy to hear such happy news. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were very much elated and the couple glowed with exuberance. 

That was until Hansol asked for their attention with a rather shy looking Seungkwan holding his hand. “Appa, Daddy, Sol loves Kwannie. Kwannie has baby in tummy too!” 

It took a while for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to process what their toddler son had just said, but when it finally sunk in, they laughed heartily and found it really adorable. 

“Oh Sollie~ only grown ups like appa can have babies in our tummies. You and Kwannie are still babies!” Jeonghan told his son as gentle as possible so it wouldnt upset him. 

“So Kwannie dont have baby in tummy?” Hansol asked. 

“No, honey. Only appa has baby in tummy.” 

Seungkwan then chirped in, “Even Kwannie loves Sollie so much? Still no baby??” He looked like he was going to cry. 

“Aww, Kwannie, no honey. Im sorry.” Jeonghan pinched the other boy’s cheeks. To his surprise, Hansol turned to face Seungkwan and said, “It’s okay Kwannie, Sol love you till we’re big! Don’t cry!” And the toddlers hugged. 

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and they shared a knowing smile. 

— 

Hansol was out playing in the park one day. Seungcheol had brought them there for a quick visit to their parents. Jeonghan is well along 8 weeks now and it hasn’t been easy. Most days he’s so out of it and even just getting up from the bed felt like too much to do. He’d feel sorry for Seungcheol then because he’s not able to take care of him like how he used to. The alpha, however, was more than understanding. They were told pregnancies differ from every occurrence and that this one might be a little difficult compared to when he was carrying Hansol. Ever since finding out that they’re pregnant, his morning sickness felt like all day and night sickness because his nausea just wouldnt stop. He’d joke that he should maybe have a bed in the bathroom because when his vomiting spell starts, it would just go on and on until it feels like there’s nothing to vomit anymore. He’s really sensitive with scent too that only Seungcheol and Hansol’s scent are acceptable. Seungcheol’s mother said that he might be nesting as early as now. Everyday, there’s a new discovery of something he likes and dislikes. So on the rare days Jeonghan feels good enough to play with his son, he tries to make the most out of it. 

He’s seated on the bench when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. 

“Jeonghan.” 

When he looked up, he paled and brought Hansol closer to him in a protective stance. 

_ It’s his father.  _

“Dont worry, im not here to cause harm. Im just— i just want to talk.” 

Jeonghan remained silent but his heart thumping so hard inside his chest seemed so deafening. 

“I just want to apologize... for everything. I shouldn’t have—- i was a very bad father to you. A horrible husband to your mother. Im sorry. There’s no excuses for everything i’ve done— for all the pain i caused you. I know.. we can’t turn back time now. But i wanted to apologize anyway. You and your mother deserved better. I’m sorry you were stuck with me.” 

To say that Jeonghan is taken aback was an understatement. His father, for all the years he’s lived with him, has never apologized for anything. He was never humble— never the one to admit his mistakes. So to see his father now— this person— who’s aged with time and whose once handsome built destroyed by liquor— Jeonghan didnt know this person. 

“I’m not asking to be let back in your life again. I know i caused too much damage to ask for that now, but son, i hope, one day, you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

Jeonghan had no words for that. 

“I heard that you got married with that Choi boy.” Jeonghan nodded. “Is he treating you well?” His father asked. Another nod. “That’s good to know. Your son is very handsome.” 

Jeonghan was only able to reply a meek “thank you.” 

He really wasnt able to say anything else to his father. He didn’t have any words for him. He couldn’t— not with everytime he looks at his face, he’s reminded of years and years of verbal abuse and the horror that was his childhood. Seungcheol was the only good thing that happened to him back then. As it turns out, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Period.

The old man left after a lingering stare at his grandson, understanding that Jeonghan needed space after his rather sudden appearance. 

However, Jeonghan realized that a huge thorn was taken off him as a chapter of his life ended with his father asking for his forgiveness. He finally had the closure he was unconsciously seeking for all this time. 

— 

_Tug_. “Cheol..” 

_Another tug._ “Cheol please..” 

_Violent tug_ , “Choi Seungcheol!” The owner of the name sprung up on the bed, eyes still closed and hair a total mess. Rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, he glanced at the clock, “Hannie it’s 2am..” 

“But i want dried squid and green mangoes..” 

“What?? Hannie we dont have dried squid and green mangoes..” 

“Seungcheol believe me if we do have it i wont be wasting my time waking you up because i would be eating it right now.” 

“So what do you want me to do?” 

“Buy some for me please?” Jeonghan flashed his fluttering eyes. “Please?” And his cutest pout. “For our Channie?” There we go. There’s the baby card again. Jeonghan knew victory was his when he pulled out the baby card. 

Seungcheol found himself driving and going from store to store in search for his pregnant husband’s late night— or should he say, early morning cravings. 

When he returned, Jeonghan was already by the door, the biggest smile adorning his beautiful face with the brightest glint in his eyes. “You’re the best!” He cheered as soon as Seungcheol gave him the plastic containing the squid and mangoes. 

He happily settled on the couch where a plate and knife readily awaits him. 

Seungcheol dropped dead on the bed. 

— 

Jeonghan’s late night cravings has been happening more often that Seungcheol finds it ideal. And the more if happens, the weirder the food combination gets. Like that one time Jeonghan asked for Spicy korean beef noodles and chocolate bars. Seungcheol was relieved it was rather easy to find.. but when he got home and Jeonghan ate the noodles with the chocolates as topping, he swore he found himself gagging by the mere smell. 

There was also that one time when Jeonghan kept crying about a specific burger that he wants to dip in strawberry milk. Seungcheol kept telling him it wouldnt taste good, but he was adamant on doing it his way. So the alpha let him. Minutes later, Jeonghan was crying because of how bad his food tastes. And when Seungcheol said “i told you so.” Dagger like stares were sent his way. 

It’s not just the weird food combinations, Jeonghan’s sex drive has somehow sky rocketed and even Seungcheol is shocked at how bold his husband has turned out. To the point he would be the one caught off guard by the omega’s advances. Like that one time they ate at a restaurant and Jeonghan gave him a handjob under the table! Or when they were out to buy new pregnancy clothes and Jeonghan just dragged him in a fitting room and had his way with him. Of course, Seungcheol was never the one to say no. But there was this one time, when he was so dead beat from work and he came home to a sleeping Hansol and an eager Jeonghan with nothing but an apron on him, Seungcheol respectfully and gently said no to his husband, saying he just really wants to rest and cuddle and Jeonghan erupted in a crying mess. 

“You dont find me attractive anymore!” 

He had to spend the remainder of the night assuring Jeonghan that’s not the case and will never be the case. In the end, he was only able to sleep for four hours. 

— 

As the months passed by, Seungcheol noticed a difference in Jeonghan’s attitude. The omega was snappy and seemed to always be on edge. On the rare times he’s not, he would always be pranking Seungcheol with something. Like when he approached the 6th month marker and he suddenly screamed, “My water broke!!” And Seungcheol was sure he almost collapsed with worry when he saw how wet Jeonghan’s sweatpants were— the floor too! Turns out, Jeonghan just splashed water on him to play Seungcheol. 

The alpha also had to rely a lot on his husband’s scent to figure out what he’s feeling. Luckily for him, he’s familiar with all of Jeonghan’s scents. But that does not mean he had it any easier. 

One time, he came home and the apartment was reeking of a bad smell of leather. Jeonghan is sad. 

He found the omega on their bed with little Hansol cuddled close to him. 

“Hannie, what’s wrong?” 

“Hansol is still so little... what if.. what if when Channie comes out, i wont be able to take care of him as much as i would like to?” A single tear escaped his eye. 

Seungcheol climbed up the bed to envelop the omega in his arms, “That will never happen, Hannie. You’re an amazing father. And Hansol will understand. He knows he will be a big brother soon. Trust our boy, and trust yourself. Everything will be okay.” 

— 

“Are you ready to see your little brother, Sol?” Seungcheol gave a slight squeeze to his son’s hand as they walked towards Jeonghan’s room. 

Hansol was emotionless but he nodded. When they entered the room, Seungcheol’s chest felt heavy with emotions at the sight of their newborn and his beautiful husband. 

Jeonghan radiated with much happiness, the room filled with a mixture if the couple’s happy pheromones and little Chan’s cool minty scent. 

Seungcheol approached Jeonghan immediately and kissed him on the lips as he cupped his cheek. “Thank you, Hannie.” He whispered to him. When he turned his attention to their newborn, he was so overwhelmed with joy. “Our Channie..” he breathed out. He’s tested saying the baby’s name hundreds of times but nothing neats the feeling of saying it for the first time now that little Chan is finally here with them. 

“You’re such a crybaby!” Jeonghan teased. Seungcheol didnt event notice that he was crying. “Can’t blame me! Im just so happy. First it was you, then Hansol came and now here’s Chan. I couldn’t ask for more, Hannie.” 

Jeonghan reached up to kiss him then turned his attention to their toddler, “Speaking of Hansol... Sollie~ come! Meet your baby brother!” 

Seungcheol carried Hansol up to sit him on thebed. The toddler remained emotionless, studying his newborn brother. He lifted his small hand and poked slightly on his cheek. When little Chan reacted by yawning, Hansol’s eyes lit up and he said, “Hyung protect Channie. Hyung loves Channie.” 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s hearts are swollen with pride. 

—

(Major time slip: 10 years later) 

Hansol and Seungkwan were inseparable growing up. They stuck to each other like glue. They were polar opposites yet they were the best pair. Being the omega-dad, Jeonghan felt how strong their bond is and he’s happy his firstborn has found his bestfriend despite his young age. Seungkwan has encouraged Hansol to be more open— to be friendlier. Hansol is a lot more confident now than when he was little. Being with Seungkwan for almost everyday helped in building his self-esteem. Seungkwan, even as a child, had a strong personality. He’s very outspoken and loud. The way Jeonghan sees it, he wouldn’t be surprised if Seungkwan presents as an alpha— his built seems to hint on it too. He’s bigger than Hansol— taller and broader. Hansol was a lanky kid. Shy and always kept to himself. Jeonghan was worried he’d turn out to be an omega. Despite Seungcheol’s assurance of it not being a problem, Jeonghan worried for his son knowing firsthand the struggles that came with being an omega. 

However when Hansol turned 11, he suddenly grew big. His voice has become deeper and his shoulders widened. His scent became stronger too that’s why when years later and he presented as an alpha, Jeonghan was not surprised anymore. He was rather relieved. 

Hansol was not a difficult child. He was not problematic— not at all. He’s well behaved and always composed. That’s why when he came home crying one day after school, Jeonghan got really worried. 

Seungcheol was quick to follow their son inside his room. 

“Hey buddy.. what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing dad, just—- please i just want to sleep.” 

“Did something happen with Seungkwan?” The father alpha asked. Hansol looked up from under his covers. His parents knew only Seungkwan affected him this way. “You can tell me, son. Daddy’s here to listen.” He urged him. 

“He’s been avoiding me.. i don”t know why..” 

“Did you two fight?” 

Hansol shook his head. 

“Did you say something to offend him? Or acted in a way that put him off?” 

“No. We were fine just last week. And then suddenly he was avoiding me. He wouldnt answer my calls too.” 

“Maybe, just give him some space. Or just let him know that you’re there for him if he needs anything— that you’ll be waiting until he’s ready to talk. That’s whats important son.” And Hansol just nodded in understanding. 

A few weeks later, he found out that the reason behind Seungkwan avoiding him was because the latter had presented as an omega. 

As a newborn omega, Seungkwan’s sense of smell is heightened and therefore, Hansol’s strong alpha scent intoxicates him. Seungkwan’s parents, knowing that their son and Hansol shares a special bond, were concerned about Seungkwan going into heat prematurely so they had come to the decision of separating the teen boys. 

It was difficult, but had to be done. Seungkwan moved to Busan a few weeks later. 

Hansol was heartbroken. He returned to his old self— quiet and always wanting to be alone. He misses his bestfriend so much. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were beginning to worry about their son. Hansol started coming home late, not telling then where he went. He was cutting classes and getting into trouble. 

Seungcheol recognized this behavior as an alpha in distress. He had also gone through a similar situation back then when he first moved to Seoul and he kept on missing Jeonghan. So they did everything to distract the young alpha, encouraging him to take up new hobbies— anything to take him mind off his bestfriend. 

One night during dinner, Hansol surprised them with his intention to be an idol. He said that he was scouted by an agency and is being called for audition. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were confused. They had never seen Hansol being interested in music and performing but that’s when the young alpha confessed that the reason he was getting home so late was because he and his friends were doing music. 

Although relieved to hear that, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were concerned about him becoming an idol. That would mean less time on his studies and Hansol leaving their home for a dorm. Jeonghan isnt sure he’s ready to let their firstborn go. But seeing the determination in Hansol’s almond eyes.. Jeonghan knew there was no changing the young alpha’s mind. 

“He’ll be fine, Hannie. We taught our Hansol well.” Seungcheol assured him as he enveloped him in his arms that night. “But i will miss having him here with us..” the omega sighed. 

“Me too, Hannie. But we promised, right? That whatever our sons’ dreams will be, we’ll support them?” Seungcheol tipped Jeonghan’s head back with a finger on his chin. The omega hummed his response and clung tightly onto his husband. 

So the next day, they told Hansol that they are allowing him to audition. They accompanied their son to the agency and was surprised at how well he did. He sang and danced well! He even rapped! When had Hansol develop this talent? 

Unsurprisingly, Hansol was selected. His training will begin the following week. 

That night, Jeonghan sneaked in to his son’s room when the other was fast asleep. 

“Sol-ah.. appa loves you so much. Appa is so proud of you.” He whispered as he stroke his hair. Hansol is growing up too fast too soon. He was just a little baby back then and now he’s already a handsome teen alpha. Hansol’s alpha link is so strong that it overwhelms Jeonghan, being the omega-dad. But Jeonghan is just so thankful he can feel his son. At least, even though he will be leaving home, a part of him is still with Jeonghan everyday. 

A few years into Hansol’s training, Jeonghan received an alarming call from his manager. 

“What do you mean Hansol is missing?!” At his outburst, Seungcheol came running from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“We’ll be right over!” Jeonghan panicked and Seungcheol understood him immediately, scurrying to their bedroom to put on clothes. They were out on the road a few minutes later with Chan at the back. 

“Cheol our son is missing..” Jeonghan is about to go crazy. 

“Shh Hannie, calm down. Feel him. Relax. You would know if he’s in danger, just calm down and feel his link.” 

Jeonghan did the best he could to calm himself. It wasnt easy, but he forced himself to. When his panic died down and he felt Hansol’s link calm, he was relieved. These are some of the moments he’d wish this parent link came with GPS. 

It was a long drive. Hansol, along with the other trainees were in Busan for a mock performance. When Seungcheol and Jeonghan arrived there, it was 5 in the morning. Hansol’s phone is still off. 

Seungcheol and the manager went out to look for Hansol while Jeonghan remained in the accommodation just in case his son returns. 

Fortunately, around 7am, Hansol returned and was shocked to see his parents with his manager. 

Hansol confessed that he went to look for Seungkwan. They lost communication years ago but Seungkwan was able to tell him his address in Busan. Being in the area, Hansol took this as an opportunity to visit his old friend but much to his disappointment, he found out Seungkwan and his family had moved somewhere else. 

Jeonghan wanted to get angry, but when he felt Hansol’s link sting, his heart softened. Hansol just wanted to be with Seungkwan. 

— 

Hansol debuted at the age of 19. Now, 2 years into his career, their group is well known and considered successful. They will also be going on their first tour soon. 

“Is the new manager coming in today?” Seungyoun asked while getting his hair done. 

“Yup. I saw him in the office before i left. He’s really young, i think just the same age as Vernon.” 

Vernon is Hansol’s stage name. 

“I hope he’s not a nagger.” Hansol massaged his temple. 

Minutes later, their scheduling manager came in. “Okay guys, listen up. Your new manager is here.” And when Hansol turned around, he felt all air escaping him. 

“ _Seungkwan_.” 

— 

While having dinner one night, Jeonghan suddenly paled, dropping his utencils, he stood up and stared at Seungcheol with wide shot eyes. 

“Something’s wrong with Hansol!” 

It wasn’t easy to reach their son. Hansol is currently on tour with his group. When he called earlier that day, he had told his parents he’s in Japan. 

Fortunately, they were able to reach one of his groupmates, Kino. The singer confirmed that Hansol is indeed with them, safe and in his hotel room and that maybe he’s just asleep and his phone is just off (as usual). Jeonghan asked his son’s friend a favor to tell him to call home in the morning. 

Jeonghan could not sleep that night. He couldn’t feel Hansol’s link. 

When their firstborn alpha (Chan has presented as an alpha too) called around 7am in the morning, Jeonghan wasted no time letting the phone ring. He bombarded his son with questions. 

“We’re at the airport and boarding soon, Appa. I’ll explain everything when i get home.” Was Hansol’s only answer. Jeonghan could not stop overthinking. But at least he knew his son is well. 

Hansol arrived at their house a little over lunch that day. But what surprised them was that he had someone with him. 

“Seungkwan?” Jeonghan could not believe it. But what caught his attention was the boy’s unmistakable mark on the crook of his neck peaking from underneath his shirt. 

“Seungkwan and I are mated.” 

— 

If one would ask Jeonghan back then about having a family, he would say it’s the last thing in his mind. He grew up not having the ideal environment— even the thought of becoming a father scares him to death. But fate really does play because look at him now: happily married to his alpha and with two loving and talented alpha-boys.He just couldn’t ask for more. 

“Hannie! Hansol called! Seungkwan has given birth!” Seungcheol came running into the kitchen— the biggest smile spread across his face. “We’re grandparents!” The alpha giggled, hugging him tightly. 

_ Grandparents. Oh my.  _

“Cheol, thank you.” The alpha was confused because of his words. He pulled away with questioning eyes. “Thank you for giving me a wonderful family.” 

Seungcheol sighed and placed a hand to cup the omega’s cheek. Running his thumb on his cheek, he said “Hannie.. it was you who nurtured our family. It was you who made it wonderful.. so i should be the one thanking you.” Jeonghan held on to Seungcheol’s wrist. “I love you Hannie. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Jeonghan sighed contentedly, “I love you too, Cheol.” 

— END

————- _OR NOT_

———————— WHO WANTS VERKWAN SPIN OFF??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who followed this story till the end(?)!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading just as much as i enjoyed writing! In the future, i would definitely like to write ABO again! ❤️ Please please let me know what you thinn of the epilogue and the overall story and how it concluded. 
> 
> I purposely wrote Verkwan parts a little vaguely and short because im planning of writing a spin off for them :) so please tell me if you’re interested in that too! 
> 
> Im so so so happy everytime i receive a comment/feedback :) i hope i did the omegaverse justice ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OH MYYYYYYY MY FIRST ABO FIC. HAHAHAHA. Im so nervous writing this! Buuuut I kinda like how this first part turned out. Next part we’ll focus on the heat, mating and mpreg part. I know that’s what y’all are really looking forward to. But I had to slow it down a bit to build up the story. 
> 
> Let me know if somethign confuses you. I know omegaverse can be a little confusing at first. I was out of it when I first read one, so let me know if there are questions and I’ll do my best to expain without giving any spoilers :) 
> 
> As usual! Please do leave some comments. I love knowing what you all think and it really inspires me to write more. Kudos are welcome too :)


End file.
